Let there be Fire
by Blackfire the Kitsune
Summary: It's a few years in the future and Aang's cruel pranks have turned on Katara. So when she's captured by Prince Zuko, she's not exactly desperate to return.
1. Avatar Charcters

Characters

Aang: Age/15. Tall (5"10'), very thin but with muscles. Still bald. His eyes have grown a little cold and he's gotten mean.

Background: About a year before All this happens, when Katara was 16 and Aang 14, Aang told Katara he loved her. But Katara rather coldly turned him down. At first she had like him, but the feeling faded and she sort of adopted him as a little brother. Although soon after he began acting a little meanly and found that he liked when Katara was pleading with him instead of the other way around. So he continued torturing her, gradually getting worse and worse but slowly but surely getting more and more guilty.

Powers/weapons: Air bending, and glider. Being the Avatar.

Aria: Age/not even one yet. A sick attempt at crossing a fox with a bat. Aria is smaller than most and her ears and little larger too. Also she has bat wings on her back, though she can't fly very well. She's black with red on the tips of her ears, paws and tail

Aria is my love child! My Boyfriend is a vampire and I'm a kitsune. So I put our signature animals together and got Aria. No, she doesn't play a significant role. In all honesty I'm regretting putting her in.

Background: Aria spent the first months of her life in the clutches of the animal benders. A sick group of people that force unrelated animals to breed and make some sickening results. But she was rescued by Katara and a rather grumpy Zuko. She's a little mischievous and her favorite past time is taking a good chomp out of Zuko when he's not looking. She loves Katara for saving her and does a lot that she doesn't know about to help her. Like nipping Zuko in his sleep when he's getting to cozy in bed.

Power/weapons: powers? I haven't decided yet. Weapons, rather nasty bite.

Iroh: Age/53 (holds hand out to Iroh so he can pay her for saying that). Short (5"7') balding but won't admit it. Loves tea a little too much and food and basically whatever it is that makes him fat!

Background: Iroh was once one of the most power men in the world. He was a cruel man on the field and always led his armies into battle. But then something happened to quell his fighting spirit. His nephew was born. After that, he spent but time taking Zuko's father's place since he was "too busy". Iroh loves Zuko very much and greatly mourns him having been banished from the Fire nation.

Powers/weapons: Fire bending, two GIANT scimitars.

Katara: Age/17. Mid sized (5"6') tan skin and auburn hair that comes almost to her knees. She's very well rounded. Not too curvy yet not a ruler.

Background: Katara grew up in a small Water tribe with her warrior father and caring mother. One day, her father went to war and didn't come back. But they know he is still alive. Unfortunately, their mother died sometime later leaving them in the care of Gran Gran. One day, Katara and her brother Sokka found a boy frozen in an iceberg and quickly surmised that he was the long awaited for avatar. They decided to help him on his quest to rid them of the oppression of the Fire Lord. Two years into the journey and Aang confessed his feelings for Katara. She turned him down and tried to remain friends, but Aang began to turn on her. A year later, she was taken captive by Zuko and she hails him as her rescuer.

Powers/weapons: Water bending. Steel fans.

Sokka: Age/18. tall (6"1') has grown very strong is experiments with different fighting styles. Longish brown hair and brown eyes.

Background: Sokka was very attached to his father, so when he went away without them, he felt very hurt. And even more painful he was quickly made the man of his whole village. He loves his sister Katara a lot and wants nothing more for her to be happy. Though he is willing to smack some sense into her when she's being ridiculous. As of late he has been resentful of Aang and is angry because it was basically Aang's actions that forced Katara away. But he knows Aang is sorry and even though he is still mad, agrees to stay with him.

Powers/weapons: All the abilities his father taught him and is mechanical genius. A bladed boomerang.

Zuko: Age/19. Tall (6"1') strong and muscular with long black hair that is ritually pulled into a ponytail. He has a burn scar on the left side of his face and golden eyes.

Background: A few years back Zuko was still parading about the Fire Nation palace. However he rather embarrassed his father at a war meeting and was forced to fight him in Agni Kai with his father, which he refused to do. Zuko was then banished and told he could not come home until he captured the avatar. Zuko still loves his father very much for unexplainable reasons. Zuko is also very appreciative to his Uncle. He just doesn't show it very much at all. About two, almost three, weeks ago he witnessed Katara performing a beautiful dance on a lake and was practically moved to tears. He had been watching them for a while and was fascinated by her. So when he kidnapped her he was already in love. He just didn't know what to do with those feelings.

Powers/weapons: Fire bending, a scimitar and dagger, which he keeps hidden.

Zuko's Ships: Zuko's ships came about oddly. Of course he had the Fledgling when he was banished but after five years or so of being banished the ship was pretty messed up. When he turned 18 he got a summons to come back to the fire nation. When he arrived, his father wasn't there but had left two new ships for Zuko. A huge and elegant war cruiser/pleasure cruise (I can think of no other way to describe it) and a second scouting ship. Zuko doesn't know why his father did this but wasn't about to complain or ask questions. He was also given a small army of three thousands Fire bending soldiers.

This is all how I determine it. No flames. This is just to explain some confusion. If anyone still has questions feel free to ask. And I'll put in the answers if it's not going to be revealed in the story. As I go I'll add characters.


	2. Let there be Fire

Don't own Avatar and all that jazz, This is in a few years (I know I know people! It's just a bloody story) Katara is about 17, Sokka 18, Zuko 19 and Aang 15 (_Don't worry, no kinky sex scenes in my stories! Well at least not outright ones. I might leave hints_)

Chapter one

Fire on water

Katara sat underneath a huge oak tree, with it's leaves spread out in all directions. A rather large book was in her hands with a blue leather binding and the title Shoseki no Mizu. Aang and Sokka had disappeared a while ago to soak in the hot springs that they had found. Though it had been a few hours, she was not one to dare dragging them out. Not after last night…

_Katara sat in the middle of the clearing with thick sweet honey dripping down her face. Her beautiful amber hair was covering in it along with leaves, bugs and a number of other rotten nasty things Aang and Sokka had managed to find. She had run into the forest, away from them, to clean up, cry and sleep._

Her hair was still sticky from the honey and her heart still sore. Finally they came through the woods, Sokka's hair slightly damp and Aang's clothes drenched. They came and stood solemnly before her looking properly ashamed.

"Umm… you can use the hot springs now Katara." Aang offered quietly. Katara lifted her eyes to him and stared into his own great grey eyes.

Over time he had become taller with thin but sufficient muscles that rippled when he moved. She and Sokka had developed the same muscles; on her it made her appear to be a dancer. Also she had gained breasts and hips, giving her proper, proportionate curves. But, he was still a child young, carefree, playing pranks…

Slowly she moved her gaze away and stood; she was now a good 5'6". And though Aang was still taller, she somehow managed to look down at him with cool blue eyes, "Thank you." She smiled evilly, revealing that she had a not forgotten yesterday. But it wasn't just yesterday. Aang's pranks had slowly turned from torturing Sokka, to being downright cruel to Katara at times. But she bore them with a water bender's pride and held her head up high as she walked out of the clearing towards the hot spring.

* * *

The sun was setting fast and the lack of light would mean it would be time to properly spy on the Avatar without getting in trouble. Zuko snuck carefully across the littering of leaves, bugs, mice and Roku knows what else. Finally he came to the outer trees of the clearing where he saw the Avatar and Sokka sit down and begin to talk.

"Maybe we should cool it on the pranks Aang." Sokka whispered under his breath. Aang shrugged, "Come on, her hair is STILL sticky from that honey. Lets go get her before she-" at that moment, as though timed, Katara's enraged and frightened screamed echoed through the whole island. Zuko was ready to flee at a moments notice if she came running saying she saw a fire nation soldier of something. Instead there came the angry woman pounding through the forest, with a now dead water snake in her hands.

"Is this your idea of a damn joke?" she threw it violently into Aang's face, one of the fangs scratching his eye. He stared at her, shocked, "What if it had bit me, huh? I could have died Aang, DIED! You are such an insensitive jerk! I hate you! You hear me I HATE YOU!" tears were streaming from her eyes.

Sokka was looking angry and confused. Finally he managed to say, "You put a water snake in the hot springs, that was your joke! Gods Aang… Katara, I didn't-" but when he turned back, Katara was racing through the forest, her pack bouncing on her shoulders.

"Aang, she's right, you have been getting over zealous in your jokes! I hope that thing got venom in your eyes." He muttered as he turned and began rummaging through their things.

Aang's quiet and childish voice rang into his ears, "You aren't gonna leave me… are you?" Sokka turned on him, his face red from anger. But he checked himself just short of yelling.

He let out a big sigh, "No I'm not. But Katara is pretty fed up with it all. Let her have her space for a while. We'll make and leave out some food for her before we go to bed. Though I have a suspicion that she won't even come back for that." Aang took out a white cloth and began to treat his injured eye.

As Zuko watched the scene calm down, a soldier came up to him quietly, "Sir, what about the girl?" Zuko slowly turned around to look at him.

"I'll go after her, you stay here and watch, just watch. I have a plan." Zuko crawled on the ground on his stomach. As the soldier arranged himself so he could get a good view but still be comfortable.

Finally Zuko got far enough away to where he could walk. It felt good to stretch in the moonlit night. The moon was actually only a slim crescent in the sky; it's points looking jagged and cruel. He loved it…

Though there was little light, Zuko easily found the hot spring. There he found her abandoned pack and belongings, but where was Katara? After a few uncertain minutes, he crept into the area and had to walk almost nose to the ground to find her footprints. She was light and swift and didn't leave heavy or noticeable footprints. They led slightly to the left of the hot springs to a path. And the path led to a large lake. And there was Katara, in all her naked beauty and glory, standing on the water's edge.

* * *

Katara reveled in the crisp night air. It had been several years since she found out she could do this! She called it becoming one with the water.

Quietly she let her kimono fall from her shoulders, undid her under dress and finally she removed her loincloth and stood naked and exposed in the night.

The moon was in its sixth phase, the waning crescent, and looked most beautiful, with and underlying tone of evil, but she ignored it. The water lapped at her feet, tempting her to join it.

She stepped out, but instead of her feet sinking to the floor, they remained on the surface. Her tanned skin began to ripple in odd ways. It was changing, moving, rippling... like water. The tone of her skin became the same as the water, and then she was water. Her hair flowed behind her in an unseen wind; her eyes became nothing but shallow holes in her face, and she had no features save the shape of a woman's body with long flowing hair.

In a sweeping motion she twirled on one foot, first with her arms forming a circle in front of her, as a ballerina would, then stretching high above her head to the stars above. The spinning slowed down and she began water skating across the lake. Letting her ability become one with the water to propel her across the liquid surface. She took wide turns, moving gracefully all the while. The scariest thing was that she was completely translucent.

A few years back she had asked Aang to do the same thing, without showing him of course, but he just fell flat on his face. And she laughed to herself at the fact that she seemed the only one who could do this.

She danced for a while, letting the lake water flow into her and out again, but still keeping herself. Zuko watched from the shadows, completely immersed in what was happening. It wasn't so much as she was naked, but that this dance was beautiful; from the heart. And for some reason he felt strongly like crying, because the sadness in her dancing- the pathos of loosing her mother and father, the only friend she had and her brother- was so much like his own.

Finally in one huge sweeping motion, she raised a wave underneath her. Zuko watched it rise ten feet in the air, the fifty and finally one hundred feet in the air. Katara began to glow brightly from within. He could see it start at her heart, then spread out to the point where he could hardly stand it.

Then, when she was solid again, and falling backwards towards the water. Her eyes were peacefully shut and her mouth slightly open. Just before she hit the water, she moved so that she was in a diving position, with her fingers touching at the tips, forming an arrow; so that when she went into the water, there was nothing but a ripple in the surface. And the water tower also slid silently back into the lake.

Zuko was out in the open now. It had been well over three minutes since she had gone under. He scanned the surface with his one good eye but saw not even a small wave. Suddenly, right back where she had started, Katara emerged from the water, as though walking upstairs. Her amber hair, which used to be an ugly mousy brown, clung to her skin, and hid her breasts from view. She stood on the shore momentarily, as though sad to leave, and picked up her clothes before marching back towards the hot springs. Zuko had disappeared.

* * *

Zuko walked through the forest, a ways off the path, but enough to still she her. She was still naked, but she looked much better, no tears. After a while they reached the hot springs, where she set about making a campfire and tea before getting into the hot springs to rest her physical body. But she did not have much time, because Zuko took this time to do it.

Moving almost as gracefully as Katara had, he came into the clearing and whipped a gag over her mouth. Though it had little use, she hadn't had time to scream. He reached into the water and grabbed her hands, securing those too with a piece of cloth. Soldiers pealed off trees, the ground and came from the shadows and gathered her things. And the small party left the clearing, leaving not even a foot print or traceable scent.

... yeah... that's my fanfic. I changed it a bit because I was getting complaints on my little notes in the middle of sentences. I went back and read it fully only to find it major tacky so I'll move stuff like that down here.

Shoseki no Mizu (_roughly Book of Water_)

and Roku knows what else (_meant to be like calling to a god_).

Quietly she let her kimono (_That's what it looks like, therefore that is what it is_)

loincloth (_old school underwear for the idiots out there_)


	3. The Phoenix

Don't own Avatar! I'd like to say I LOVE REVIEWS! Please review me! Tell me I suck, tell me I'm a horrible speller, tell me anything! I want feedback from my work, so that I can learn from it! So please, whether it's just a pat on the back or a hate filled email, please give me criticism. Also I'm horrible with ships. I get called kitsune or kit which means I am pretty much a land creature so I have no idea about nautical terms. Also this chapter will have mostly Katara's point of view, but I do plan to go into other characters also.

Chapter two

The Phoenix

Moving almost as gracefully as Katara had, Zuko came into the clearing and whipped a gag over Katara's mouth. Though it had little use, she hadn't had time to scream. He reached into the water and grabbed her hands, securing those too with a piece of cloth. Soldiers pealed off trees, the ground and came from the shadows and gathered her things. And the small party left the clearing, leaving not even a footprint or traceable scent.

* * *

Every time Zuko's booted feet pounded the ground, it sent a jolt through his body causing his shoulder to ram into Katara's torso; somehow it seemed as sharp as a sword. She was amazed at exactly how fast the forest was whizzing by. All around them was a fire soldier barricade that bounced along at the same speed. In the hands of two soldiers behind and to the left of Zuko and Katara were her belongings… her clothes. Oh how she wished she wasn't so polite and ladylike, she would have loved to fart right in his face. But alas…

In the distance she could make out the huge trail Appa had left as they lumbered through the forest, on foot, to find that clearing. But they turned from it to travel southwest, towards the shore. Did Aang and Sokka know? Where they awaiting her on the ship? Strangely enough, at that point she didn't care.

As that thought hit her she felt as though she could just curl up and die. How terrible that she would be tortured so much that she was actually grateful to be captured by the evil Prince Zuko to be taken to some unknown fate… naked. How she wished he'd at least let her be dressed! To be carried over a strong, muscle bound shoulder wet and naked was nothing short of a life scarring memory.

As if cut off by some unknown giant saw of the gods, the trees ended and they were on the black rock shores of the tiny island. She didn't recognize any of this forest and wondered if they were on the opposite shore. But her wonderings were cut short as the entire guard moved towards little boats, thirteen of them in total, all beached on the shore. There were two guards to a boat, each rowing one oar. But what about her and Zuko? Katara thought; suddenly She felt herself placed carefully on a wooden bench, polished and well kept. Her hands were still tied and her mouth gagged, she was entirely helpless.

She had no way of moving the waters that swayed beneath the boat; gently licking and teasing the boat… and Katara to join it. Zuko stood up slowly, looking down at her with the sternest of looks, and silently walked past her to where the oars were. A soldier pushed them out to sea, thankfully averting his eyes from Katara, and the boat began to rock, uncertain and un-deciding. Then as though kicked by some unknown foot, it shot forward. The island disappeared into the horizon, melting with the now rising sun.

* * *

She was unsure how long they had been rowing, just that she was cold and unhappy. Why hadn't she screamed? Why hadn't she fought or kicked? She drew her knees to her chest and put her bound hands around them and rested her chin on her knee. A strand of hair floated into her eyes and played about in the wind. Suddenly something else was free. Her mouth. She felt a smart tug on her gag and she was free. She flexed her jaw experimentally and waggled her tongue to taste the salty sea air.

Zuko's harsh voice came to her ears, a little out of breath and impatient, "I feel like being an actual gentleman tonight. I'm going to untie your hands and give you your clothes. But if you try one water bending trick, even a small harmless one, you'll wish you hadn't." Katara soaked in what he had to say and thought, "Make a decision quick, we're approaching the ship and it's all men."

"I swear I won't do a thing!" the words shot out of her mouth. The boat stopped moving and Zuko undid the ties on her wrists before tossing to her the rumpled mess of her white wool under dress, her white loincloth and blue kimono. It had been many years since she had had to abandon her old outfit for a new one. Who new breasts were such a nuisance?

As she pulled her dark blue cotton sash on around her waist, she turned around so she was no longer facing backwards. Then she saw it. Zuko's great iron ship, but… something was different… but what? The rising sun was reflecting heavily off of what she thought was just cold and rusted iron. And was that a flash of gold she just saw? It just couldn't be.

As they drew nearer and nearer she began to see what had happened to Zuko's old and disgusting ship. It had been fixed up. Really fixed up. The random dents and badly bandaged wounds had been smoothed out or they had gotten a completely new hold. It shown silver in the sun with a gold stripe that ran along about three feet or so below the railings. But the thing that struck terror in her heart as they neared was something that truly hadn't been there before. The ship now had a name.

Being a girl from a water bender tribe that had plenty of boats, she knew the only reason you ever named a ship was so you didn't confuse it with another ship in a fleet, big or small. And the name frightened her even more. In curly, but still readable, golden lettering was the words, The Fledgling.

Katara spoke quietly to herself, but loud enough that Zuko heard her and smirked at the fear evident in her voice, "Oh gods, if that's nothing but the fledgling, where is the mother?"

* * *

Zuko firmly shut the door to Katara's cell and smiled when he heard and irritated scream echo from within. He wondered what the guard thought of that! He was quite happy with how this was going. Besides that small outburst she had been completely cooperative. Not fighting just coming along quietly. This happiness was quickly jolted.

"Prince Zuko!" Old General Iroh, Zuko's uncle, seemed to seep out of the wall where he had obviously been waiting, "I hear you have a female prisoner! I thought you said you wouldn't try that old trick again!" his old and scratchy voice had and air of scolding in it.

"Well Uncle I have my reasons!" Zuko put a hand up to his beating heart. As always, Iroh had given him a slight scare, "But if you want to chide me and get answers and such may I suggest we do it in my room." He jerked a thumb towards the steel door behind him. Iroh nodded understandably.

Before Zuko knew it there was a feast fit for a king sitting in front of him on a traditional Fire Nation table; low to the ground with deep red sitting cushions with a black design on it. Before him and Iroh was a feast fit for the fire lord himself. Even though Zuko was in exile he defiantly not "roughing" it. Iroh sat across from Zuko.

"You only make the cook make a meal like this when you have a big plan. So tell me Zuko what is it?" But before Zuko could answer, Iroh clapped his hands together with his chopsticks in the middle and bowed his head while closing his eyes, "Please bless this food."

Zuko rolled his eyes in disgust and did the same then sought to answer the question, "I've been watching them. The Avatar and his little friends. And the Avatar and Katara's idiot brother Sokka have made a rather bad turn. I think Sokka just does it to pick on his sister because I have seen him defend her when the avatar goes too far. But two nights ago they did the one thing even I know not to do to a girl. They messed up her hair by pouring honey on her. A little immature and I thought it rather harmless 'til I followed her and heard her mumbling about all the other things… UNCLE IROH! Are you even listening?"

Iroh's already fat cheeks were bulging with food, "Yesh, pleash 'o om!" he waved his chopsticks at Zuko to go on.

Zuko's head felt heavy and tight, he sighed and went on, "Anyway, when they pulled an actually life threatening trick, I decided to use that rightfully directed rage to my advantage."

"Now, now, I'm sure it wasn't actually life threatening." Iroh said soothingly. He picked up a sushi roll with an octopus tentacle sticking out the top. Sushi was something Zuko would never understand.

"They put a water snake in the hot springs when it was her turn." Iroh spit out the half chewed roll, which resulted in the octopus tentacle on Zuko's face.

They sat in silence for a minute. Zuko clutching his fist to control his anger, "Zuko… one of your veins is sticking waaaaay out!"

After a few minutes of squabbling, and the removal of the tentacle, they settled back down. And their conversation began again, "How will you get her to work with you? She has a very honest personality and wouldn't happily help you." Iroh asked.

"I will have to charm her. After all I am a prince. I'm just going to have to act like one. Any woman can be won with jewels and things." Zuko said with a smirk. Iroh looked across the table at his naïve nephew and felt like slapping some sense into his thick skull. Instead he sighed and hefted a rather fat salmon sashimi to his mouth and chewed it methodically.

* * *

Katara had been in the dank dark cell for several days now. She was allowed to bath and drink water, but always with a guard in the room. When bathing it was embarrassing for both parties so she usually just wore her under robe.

It was during one of these baths that Zuko burst into the room. Whether he registered what was going she didn't know, but she certainly did. On automatic reflex she sent a water whip right at his face.

Zuko looked up from his charge into the room in time to see what was happening. A small snake of water was heading right at him. Suddenly Katara regained herself and stopped it inches from his face. Zuko had a fireball in his hands.

Katara opened her eyes to look at Zuko. His body had stopped beautifully. His left arm was bent so that it looked as though he had reeled back his hand to his right shoulder and was about throw something. His right arm was in the position of an underhanded throw. He had most of his weight on his left foot which was place in front of him and his right foot was mostly off the floor except the very tip of his foot which was pointed in the graceful moves of all benders.

Just as Katara was looking at Zuko, he was looking at her. But his was for a different reason. He wanted to seem interested in her body, thing was, he was! Her right arm was bent so that her hand came to her right shoulder. Her left arm was positioned so that her hand was palm up and her elbow slightly bent. All of her weight was on her right foot and her left leg was pointed ramrod straight and her toes pointing. To add to her beautiful position, her white under robe was soaked and he could she her features outlined and highlighted and her long auburn hair was clinging to her body.

The thought that he was actually interested in Katara's body frightened Zuko momentarily. He watched as she drew that water back into the bath in a gentle coaxing motion. Then like a child, she plopped back into the water so that only everything above her nose was visible. Her hair swirled around her making a nice shield. Then she poked her mouth above water, "I-I'm sorry Zuko. You startled me… please don't be angry!" she went back under and stared at him with pitiful azure eyes.

Zuko couldn't figure out why she had been so frightened. Then he realized. She thought he was going to beat her. He withdrew the fireball he had created and turned his back. Katara took the moment to snatch a new under robe and her outer robe as well. When she was done she made a little noise in her throat.

"I'm sure you've noticed the ship has stopped moving, correct?" Katara nodded, "Well that's because we are in a Fire Nation controlled Port." He said this with so much pride in his voice and face so that Katara grimaced at him. Zuko acted like he didn't notice, "I'm taking you ashore for right now. Not all day mind you. We won't be coming back here, ever, so take your things. I'll see you on deck in an hour." He turned on his heel and marched back up that stairs. Katara looked at her guard who shrugged.

In an hour and five minutes, five minutes to spite Zuko, she was on deck with her dark blue backpack and sleeping bag. Zuko took the bag from her and handed it to a soldier next to him, "Don't worry. You'll see it tonight." Zuko said when he saw her begin to protest.

Katara was frightened beyond all reason, what were they going to do on land? Did Zuko want to sell her to a whorehouse? Maybe they were leaving the sea all together and were to travel by land. What would happen to her? Would they put her in another cell?

Suddenly a man with a rather scraggly grey beard and wide grinning face stepped up from behind to pat her on the shoulder, "Don't worry youngling. We won't hurt you. We are just preparing for a boat transfer." Katara spun to face him. He had a huge belly that made him look like that fabled Santa Clause from her village, "Also, we have no things for girls, especially such pretty ones." Her patted her on the head and walked to Zuko who was glaring like mad at his Uncle for ruining the surprise.

Zuko had more than one boat? When did that happen? Katara wondered. Nonetheless, they were taking her ashore. Off that cramped boat where she could stretch her legs.

As they loaded into rather large boats so they could row inland Katara walked up and put a gentle hand on Zuko's shoulder. He looked at her without actually turning, "Thank you." She simply said, "Thank you for taking me ashore with you…" then she did something very unusual, at least in Zuko's eyes. She smiled a brilliant smile that showed surprisingly white teeth. Zuko's face softened but for a moment; then he picked her up by her waist and handed her to a soldier already in the boat and got in himself.

* * *

The port, called Kaikou, was truly huge. The buildings were certainly bigger than Katara had ever seen. Merchants shoved different items in their faces, trying to convince a buyer, and the place smelled heavily of the perfumes of the rich people strolling in the streets.

Katara walked in between Zuko and Iroh with a ring of soldiers around them. Zuko wore a stern and bored face while Iroh kept stopping to look at some useless item or ask a shop keep if he had a lotus tile to sell him. They came to a fabric store where Zuko turned on her.

"I noticed you didn't have much clothing. And what you had was very worn. Buy whatever you need to make yourself some new outfits. I really don't care what color except you must have three outfits that are in accordance to the Fire Nation's Colors. Red, gold and orange; understand?" that moment where Zuko had seemed almost nice for letting her come ashore shattered in Katara's mind. She was very close to saying something smart but then-

"Katara, is not the fabric oh so soft? And it is the absolute color of the sea." Katara and Zuko turned to see Iroh rubbing his cheeks with a bark blue silk fabric. After a moment Katara whispered.

"Well that rules out that fabric." Zuko was in such shock that she had made a joke that he couldn't stop her when she went look at a white cotton fabric. Zuko watched her pick up a variety of colors and fabrics before looking to him. Zuko took out ten bronze pieces and threw them at the man at the counter who managed to catch them before they hit the ground.

Zuko took Katara to a jewelry stand, a store that sold shoes and a cart that had octopus skewers for sale before he decided it was time to leave. He had been leaning moodily against a pole that had a flyer for a hooker on it when he made his decision, Katara and Iroh had become fast friends and they were pushing some unlucky man into lowering the price of a lotus tile. Zuko came and tapped Iroh on the shoulder as soon as he saw money pass hands.

"Come on Uncle, it's time to go." He looked down at Katara who eyes had suddenly cast themselves to the ground, "What?" he asked as they began to make their way to the harbor.

"I don't want to go back into a cell." She said quietly. They walked in silence for a while all the time Iroh casting Zuko looks. The guards were always quiet and trotted to keep pace. Zuko couldn't figure out what to say. When he turned to tell her something he found her attention elsewhere. Her eyes were transfixed on a single white tent. In very neat kanji was written the words, "Animal Benders."

Both Zuko and Katara knew what they were. An evil tribe of people who bred animals that weren't supposed to breed together to create unusual and unique animals. People of the court fancied the animals, but there were always mistreated and unhappy. By now the whole party had stopped. Zuko was staring too. Just on the outside of the tent a man was violently waving a broomstick at an escaped reptilian parrot.

Zuko leaned down and whispered into Katara's ear, "Would you like one?" If she answered yes he decided he would smack her.

"Yes, but not for the reasons you're thinking. I want to save one form a terrible fate." Zuko looked down at her. She was very simple yet complex. At the beginning of the day she had cowered from him for fear. Now she stood there, with bags in her arms and an intense look in her eyes. She wasn't even concerned with his presence.

"Okay, lets go." But as they took a few steps forward, Katara was surprised to hear him say, "Everyone else stay." He was trusting her! She new better to betray this. She would build up his trust, and then exploit it.

As they entered the tent Katara felt the stench of the animals wash over her. It was disgusting; feces mixed with urine. The animals were in bad shape as well. They looked sick and unhappy. How she wished she could release them all. But they would live unhappy lives. As they walked through the store a sleazy clerk stepped up. He was crippled and grinning like mad, "May I help you Lady and Gentleman?"

Well that ends this chapter. Sorry it took so long but this past weekend was my b-day and my family wanted to celebrate. Also my boyfriend is walking through a tough time so I'm over there a lot helping with him and him family. I'm gonna repost this later when I've actually had time to go over it and correct mistakes. But here's the story. I promise to post more often!


	4. Assassins in the Night

Don't own Avatar. Ok, I've had like four squeeze pops, three cans of Diet Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper, two whole days to figure this out and a Momo in a pear tree! Lets get this thing started!

Chapter three

Assassins in the Night

As they entered the tent Katara felt the stench of the animals wash over her. It was disgusting; feces mixed with urine. The animals were in bad shape as well. They looked sick and unhappy. How she wished she could release them all. But they would live unhappy lives. As they walked through the store a sleazy clerk stepped up. He was crippled and grinning like mad, "May I help you Lady and Gentleman?"

* * *

Katara sat at the front of the small boat facing Zuko and Iroh who were facing forward. The small bundle in her lap kept on moving softly in her arms; mostly it was the little animal shifting in its sleep. She looked up at the two fire nation soldiers who were rowing them out; their masks hid all emotions and facial features. An hour or so ago they had passed The Hatchling, still anchored in the harbor.

_Where are we going?_ She thought to herself. Since they had shoved off, she had kept her eyes downward. Now, two hours later, she dared to look up. Zuko's already maroon shirt was completely matted with blood on the left side from the wound on his upper left arm. There were scars all on his body and he was refusing treatment, he looked pale. Iroh sat quietly next to Zuko with a strained look on his face. He was obviously worried.

Slowly Iroh lifted his heavy gaze to Katara who was staring right back at him. He made a jerking motion with his head towards Zuko and moved his eyebrows up and down. Katara nodded and turned her gaze to Zuko, "Umm… Zuko I-"

"Just shut up, okay? I don't want any dammed apologies. You got your stupid animal so just shut up…" there was a silence where Iroh looked uncomfortable and was about to say something when, "Look, there… that's where you're going to be for a very long time. I don't want any complaining. You are going to be treated as a guest; though a captive one. If I here any complaints I swear I'll…" Katara nodded and lowered her gaze to the bundle in her lap that was now stirring lightly. Normally she would have smiled, instead she just stared at it with absolutely no emotion what-so-ever.

Then she turned around and nearly fell out of the boat. It was huge. No, not huge H-U-G-E! The hull was painted a very dark maroon with a gold stripe three feet from the railing just like on The Hatchling. On the side, in huge fancy letters, was the name The Phoenix. Several ropes were being lowered down the side of the hull; which the soldiers set tying to the boat in what Katara thought were very slipshod knots. Suddenly she felt a huge jerk. They were out of the water and being slowly hauled up the side of the ship. Could she jump now and save herself? Would they come after her? If she let herself be helped onto that boat, she'd probably never get away…

* * *

Katara found herself in the huge bedroom Zuko had sent orders ahead to have prepared. Technically it was a series of rooms, a small study, a very small entry room and a bathroom. The bedroom had a plush oriental rug on the floor, in the corner was a bed which seemed to be round but fit into the corner. The sheets were black silk and a red down suede comforter. There were red pillows, seemingly hundreds, and black gauze curtains that huge all around the bed. A mahogany vanity took up another corner of the room with a huge mirror that folded into thirds. There was also a small velvet couch with black silk pillows by the fireplace.

"I've never heard of a fireplace on a ship before." She whispered to the bundle in her hands. A servant was preparing a bath in the next room and setting out bandages for the little animal. Zuko had left her alone on the ship after refusing a doctor and storming away into a door that lead seemingly into nothing. Iroh had beckoned three men before turning to her.

"This is Tatsuya and Rueshi." He said pointing to two of the people that walked up. They wore a different kind of armor that the soldiers and didn't have masks over their faces, "They will be your body guards. And this is Sora, your servant. Sora, Tatsuya, Rueshi, please escort the lady to her chambers." Iroh bowed and excused himself before following Zuko into the nothing door.

"My Lady?" Sora stepped out from the bathroom and bowed her in, "the creature's bath is ready."

"Could you please stay and help me Sora? I don't think I can do this alone. Once we start it will probably get scared and irritated." She looked up him and smiled. Sora nodded and stepped into the huge bathroom behind her.

Katara unwrapped the blankets from the animal in the bundle. It had pitch-black fur with maroon on it tail, ears and paws. She wasn't sure if it was dye or not. Basically it was a fox with black, semi-furry batwings. It was too plain, that's why it hadn't sold. It's maroon eyes were clouded with pain and it didn't even try to bite Katara as she lifted it up over her head to see whether it was a boy or not.

"A girl." Katara said and smiled, "Good, Zuko said I would be the only girl, now I won't." setting the bat-fox down again, Katara looked at the water and tested it with her fingers, it was steaming hot. She lifted the bat-fox into the water and that woke it up. She roared in pain as the hot water enter her wounds and bit Katara, hard.

"Ah!" Katara bit her lower lip to prevent from screaming, her servant Sora looked very confused as to what to do, "Umm… let go please?" it didn't let go. So she sighed and began to wash it one handed while trying to persuade it let go of her finger.

* * *

"Damn woman… I'm about this close to calling off the whole plan and throwing her into our dirtiest cell on The Hatchling! Or the sea…" The Hatchling was Zuko's old scouting ship. Iroh watched his nephew pace the floor in the navigation tower of The Phoenix. He was still refusing treatment and though the blood had slowed down, Iroh feared infection.

"Please Zuko, get some treatment for that arm! We don't want it getting infected now do we?" Iroh sipped a cup of jasmine tea calmly. He'd offered some to Zuko, only to be snapped at.

"No!" Zuko said sitting down. He took a map out of a cabinet nailed to the floor and unrolled it, "Now we're here." He poked the sharp end of the compass into the map where their location was, "I'm planning to head to The Nest and stay there and wait for the Avatar. That should take uuuuuusss… a month and a half…not to horrible." He rose and began giving instructions to the helmsman as to their new course. Then he went to deliver instructions to The Hatchling and The Fledgling's helmsmen. Several hours passed when Zuko finally returned to find Iroh just entering also.

"Where were you?" Zuko asked. His face was horribly pale and Iroh could tell he felt sick.

"I went out." The door shut and Iroh sat down. From the corner of his eye Zuko saw a tapestry in the corner of the room move, "Now that you have nothing left to do, will you PLEASE have your arm treated." Silence filled the room. Zuko reached out with his good arm and poured him and his uncle some tea, a very unusual thing.

"No." he said simply, "I will not. The only way this arm gets fixed is if Katara does it. She caused it." Iroh's jaw dropped. Was Zuko, his overly worked and mature nephew, acting like… a child?

"Ok then… Katara?" the tapestry moved again and Katara stepped out. In her arms was the little sleeping fox-bat; which had finally submitted to being wash and cared for. And by the door was a white box; which Zuko assumed had first aid like supplies.

"Lord Zuko, I'm sorry. But please, have your arm examined! I'll do it… if you wish." She sat down across from him, putting the animal in her lap and lowering her eyes.

"What did you name it?" Katara's head shot up. Zuko was looking at her with calm and steady golden eyes.

"Aria, it's a her… please… Zuko?" Zuko sighed and Katara took it as his assent. The next thing that happened was done solely between them. For them, not even General Iroh was in the room.

Katara slowly got up, as if her whole body hurt. She felt she had to do this. It was for her that Zuko had been injured. Even if he was her enemy, her capture, he was still her savior.

In her mind she replayed what happened as she walked the length of the table to him. The many men from the Fire Nation, springing out from behind boxes and cages containing animals; it had been a trap that she had led them to without knowing. The battle that followed. Katara using water from the animals' cages to Water Whip her enemies. Zuko pulling out two curved swords and slicing at his foes. Then Katara saw what was about to happen. How Zuko almost crushed the poor bat-fox. How Katara had leapt forward and knocked him into the blade of a soldier, injuring him.

Zuko sat still on his seat cushion and watched her as she moved next to him. She kneeled down on his left side and tugged at his shirt; which had begun to cement to his skin. She slowly peeled the shirt away and finally uncovered the wound completely. It was already in bad shape due to being in the filthy air of the Animal Bender's tent and open salty air of the sea. She took the box and opened it and pulled out several salves, bandages and creams. Carefully and gently, as a mother with her child, she cleaned the wound and rubbed a few oils and such to help stay infection and for the wound to heal faster. Then she took out a roll of white bandages and began to wrap his shoulder and part of his arm with definite expertise.

Soon she was done and she looked up from her finished task to find Zuko staring into her eyes, he was utterly intrigued by them. How could this woman, who he had captured and embarrassed, be so kind? Surely she was scared, right? Or was she so happy to be away from her tormenters Aang and Sokka that she would even go to her enemy? He remembered how he had seen her dance on the waves of the lake. Her beautiful body becoming one with the water, the body of a woman. He leaned forward and smoothly pressed his lips against hers.

Katara's eyes widened as Zuko's lips pressed against hers. Unknowingly to them, Iroh was now sitting straight up and watching them with mischievous interest. After a moment Zuko pulled away and looked into her eyes once again. Katara looked back at him. He wore a dangerous smile and his eye was half shut making him look sly and yet attractive. He tilted his head back and laughed.

Laughed long and hard. Katara sat back and watched him until he was done with his chuckle and turned to face her, "Heh heh. I advise you not to take that too seriously. I am a Prince. The future of the Fire Nation. I kiss who I want and when I want." His eyes were dark and so was his laugh. Zuko continued to smile into her face.

He had always imagined what his first kiss would be like. How he would steal from whoever it was and laugh. And she would blush and put her hands over her face crying, "Oh Zuko!" That she would be honored that this Prince had looked down on her and smiled. He expected Katara to do just that. Suddenly he felt a very sharp pain across his cheek.

"Yo-You've slapped me." He laughed out. Suddenly the joy form the moment was gone and his temper flared, "YOU SLAPPED ME!" Iroh was definitely entertained, though still on guard to save Katara if necessary. His nephew was finally getting a chance to be a boy.

Katara stood up, "And you just stole my first kiss!" her fingertips flew to her lips as though trying to erase his presence, "I come in here, worried to death that you may be dying or something. I fix your dammed arm and you steal my first kiss then tell me it means NOTHING?" she jumped over the table, scooping up Aria and running to the door, "BASTARD!"

As she slammed the door shut she heard Zuko's dark laughter once again. He thought this was funny! Aria, who had figured out that Katara was good, looked up at her and yawned. Katara's temper subsided and she hugged the little creature as she ran back to her rooms.

* * *

The dark of Katara's room was almost unnatural in its depth. It was hard on her eyes to see Aria sleeping peacefully on a pillow next to her head. Katara slowly turned on her back, sore from doing nothing and everything. Slowly she raised her fingertips to her lips. She hadn't felt anything, only anger. She did not get a funny feeling in her chest, nor a desire to giggle and twirl her hair about her finger as she'd seen other girls do. All she wanted to do was slap him. After a moment she sat up in bed and stared into the impenetrable darkness. A thought came over her and she said, "That was not my first kiss. I declare it so. I am still officially waiting for my first kiss." Her voice dropped in volume, "That special kiss, that will cause my heart to flutter, my knees to buckle and invoke a silly little giggle." She smiled. It actually did make her feel better.

Laying back down she curled up and remained motionless for a while. Just as sleep was about to claim her, there came a very odd noise.

It was the sound of a vase being upset and turning on its bottom. It started slow then got faster and faster then it stopped.

Someone had stilled it.

Who was in the room?

The sound of bare feet on the plush carpet filled her ears. Whoever it was running across her room.

Then it stopped. She heard a scrapping like noise on the wall. Like nails digging into wood.

Katara looked at Aria who was still sound asleep, though her ears were erect and sensitive. Katara turned on her back and looked up. On the ceiling was a person. In a tight black body suit and a strange mask on their face. Katara's mouth flew open and she screamed as loud as she could.

Did ya like it? I finally did it. I was gonna go further. But I couldn't go. I kept thinking, I need to finish this stupid chapter. Then I realized, IT WAS FINISHED! After a very long time here it is. I hope ya'll haven't all gone away. I'll begin work on the next chapter soon. I have a few projects to work on. Such as making a new purse and reading Christopher Paolini's new book Eldest. Sorry for the huge and unnecessary delay.


	5. My Mother's Necklace

I don't own Avatar.

Ok this next chapter is gonna be a little dull. At least there won't be major fight scenes. And It'll be short too. Anyway, yeah. Also, I'm sorry for the really long pauses in chapters. I'm in my senior year, so there's a lot to do.

**Chapter four**

**My mother's Necklace**

Katara looked at Aria who was still sound asleep, though her ears were erect and sensitive. Katara turned on her back and looked up. On the ceiling was a person. In a tight black body suit and a strange mask on their face. Katara's mouth flew open and she screamed as loud as she could.

* * *

Tatsuya and Rueshi sat quietly just outside Katara's room. Even though it was still early fall, it was a cold night. They sat, their swords in their laps and blankets about them, playing a card game.

"Ya know, this was just a little harsh." Rueshi looked up at Tatsuya as he spoke, "Making us guard Lady Katara that is."

"All we did was pull a little prank. The guy is always so st—" their conversation was cut short when the unmistakable scream of a woman pierced their ears. The leapt up, scattering their cards and not even bother to secure their blankets as they flew over the railing, and ran inside.

"I swear if it's a bug or somethin' I'll personally see to it that- Holy crap that's a Blue Demon!" Rueshi swore as the creature came into full view. It's long arms came down far cast it's knees and it's torso was unnaturally thin, though it's chest was huge. It was covered in all black and had a blue porcelain mask on. It turned away from Katara, who was standing on the bed with the little fox-bat in her arms, and began to make short clicking noises while turning its head from side to side.

"Rueshi! Get on the tube and get Zuko, NOW!" Tatsuya's harsh words cut through Rueshi's stunned silence and the guard leapt across the room to the golden tube in the corner of the room, "Are you hurt Lady Katara?" Tatsuya asked. Then he noticed the bubble of water floating above her head.

Katara shook her head, "It- it tried to attack me… I'm fine." She looked shaken and a little afraid, but alert and ready to fight. They all turned their attention back to the creature as Rueshi came to the little fighting circle. The Blue Demon was seemingly confused, unsure of what it's target was. It was only two minutes before Zuko burst through the door, but it seemed like hours.

He charged into the room, his chest bare, wearing only a pair of tight black pants, "Katara are you hurt?" Katara shook her head, "It's a Blue Demon, a badly made assassin." Zuko began to talk, which Tatsuya soon figured out confused the Demon even more.

"Made?" Katara asked, confused. She had never heard of ANYTHING like this. Its grotesque form and the smell of carrion rolled off it, "Made form what?" she was afraid of the answer.

Zuko looked uncomfortable, but said, "Humans, murdered humans." Suddenly, the creature attacked.

A black tentacle shot out of it's body and wrapped around Katara. She screamed and the sudden noise seemed to stun it. Zuko spun around, gathering momentum, and unleashed a stream of fire at the creature. It howled in rage and dropped Katara. She scrambled to a jar of water on her table by her bed and contorted the water out and shot it at the creature, freezing it with her breath. The Blue Demon hissed fiercely, but because it's badly made body was rocketing back and forth from hot to cold by Katara and Zuko's constant attack. They continued in volleys, getting faster and faster until. It exploded. Covering everyone and thing in a thick red substance.

"Blood." Whispered Tatsuya. Katara's eyes blurred and she fainted.

* * *

It was dark. Both in the room and outside. Katara rolled over and tried to focus on the darkness that had surrounded her only moments before. She felt something wriggle next to her and she knew it was Aria. But something else was bugging her. This wasn't the bed she had been on earlier. No, her other bed was covered in blood from that blasted blue demon. Stupid demon, she thought to herself. She rolled over and suddenly the puzzle was complete.

Katara rocketed out of bed. The room was unfamiliar and smelled faintly of something spicy and with and undertone of sweetness. She was lying on what was possibly the biggest bed she had seen, much less sat on. The spread was another dark red down comforter, but she had apparently kicked it off, instead she was wrapped in a warm, soft blanket that she snuggled into. It was saturated with the curious smell. Then she turned to pick up Aria and was struck with horror.

It was not Aria who had wriggled up next to her, but Zuko. His chest bare with nothing but dark red pants on. Her head spun wildly and nearly fainted again. She did a quick check and it appeared that she had not been touched. She fanned herself for a second then decided to wait before protesting loudly. He had been kind so far. She would let him sleep.

She felt an electric current run through her body and practically vaulted off the bed and to a rather plush chair in the corner of the room. It was odd. The way she felt around him. Alive and awake, and she had only been here about two weeks. But, he had saved her from the torture of Aang.

Aang. When did it happen? An image began to form in her mind, a gaze into the past, almost a year ago now.

_It was daytime. They had landed on a small island to rest and Katara was sitting at the water's edge, playing mildly with a tentacle of water. Sokka and her had been fighting and was… somewhere. Suddenly Aang appeared out of nowhere, "Hey Katara." She looked back over her shoulder, "Hi Aang." She whispered. Aang came to stand by her side, "You look very pretty today…" he said quietly. Katara looked down on herself and saw stains, rips and possibly a trail of green smoke whose origin was her skin. She looked up at Aang to say something smart but found a bouquet of flowers in her face. Aang spoke quickly, "I like you. A lot. You're pretty and understanding." Katara sighed heavily. She had sensed this coming and thought deeply on the subject, but Aang was like a little brother. Not a possible husband, "No Aang. I can't. I just can't. Not like this. Not now." She stood and walked away._

It was her harsh words that had broughtabout her punishment. But it still wasn't fair. And half the time, Sokka didn't know. Aang's jokes and pranks were small but painful. Both emotionally and physically. But Zuko…

Katara crawled over to him and whispered, "I know you don't know. But you saved me… I was planning to drown myself in that hot spring… thank you." She had closed her eyes as she whispered close to his ear, "please be my friend… but nothing more. I fear love." It was more for herself that she said that. He would be her friend and just that. Then she felt a calloused hand on her cheek. Zuko had woken up and heard her. She was frozen in place. Never once had she looked him in the eyes. But now she saw that he held a terrible power in them. They held her in place just as if he were holding her down.

He sat up and said, "Truce?" Katara looked at him and shook her head. Zuko raised an eyebrow, "Did you not just say friend? Oh well… I think I have something I can give you to make you trust me." Katara looked frightened and trembled. Zuko wondered what was going through her mind but chuckled. He got up and walked to a dresser with a small box on it. He opened it and an odd melody floated out. Zuko jumped and pulled out what he was looking for before shutting it while blushing.

"Why? Why did you take me? You've captured me before and it doesn't work." She said in a quavering voice. Although she really did not want to be rescued this time. Zuko smiled but didn't answer. Then he sat back on the bed, cross-legged from Katara. He held his fist out.

Katara put her hands under his but didn't take her gaze away, "Please trust me?" he suddenly whispered. There was no smile on his lips, and his bewitching eyes burned into her very soul. He dropped something into her hand. But Katara knew what it was. She closed her hand around her precious mother's necklace and smiled. Zuko smiled too, "Friend?" Katara was a little thrown by the word. Zuko wasn't one to throw words around like that. It was like, he was acting his age.

"Friend." She said. They sat in silence, enjoying each other's company, "Zuko?" she asked.

"Yes?" he was immediately aware of the change in her voice.

"Why did I wake up… in your bed?" Zuko suddenly turned beet red, "It isn't my fault." Katara's oddly calm appearance was derailing him, "B-blame Tatsuya and Rueshi! I told them to put you someplace safe. When I came in here, you were asleep on my bed! B-but I was tired. I've been running about the ship like mad. Organizing parties to search the ship for more trouble and such. So I just fell asleep. I assumed I'd wake up first! I-" he stopped. Katara was laughing like mad. Aria, seemingly appearing out of nowhere was looking at them incredulously.

"Zuko." Katara finally managed, "When will you realize that you're only nineteen not ninety? It's ok to act like a kid now and then… like now. You're properly embarrassed." She had fallen over and was lying on her side slightly curled up. Her long and loose hair flowing behind her. Zuko felt an unusual heat flood through his body, "You're red." Katara said.

Zuko laughed and so did Katara. They both sat there laughing loudly when they were interrupted by a booming knock on the door, "My Lord! We need to speak." It was the look out. Zuko looked over to Katara who was frozen in place. This looked very bad. Both of them in bed together, with disheveled hair.

"What do we do?" she whispered. Zuko's mind raced. Then an idea formed in his mind.

"Stay. I am the Prince of the Fire Nation. I bed with whom I wish." He smiled then reached out and pulled Katara into his lap.

"Remember, I said just friends." Katara hissed, making Zuko frown.

"Come in!" he barked. The look out walked in and turned bright red. Then he composed himself.

"My Lord we've spotted the ships of the dread pirate Kaizuko. He's spotted us and is headed our way."

Ok, short but I think it has a nice little ending. I'm sorry for the enormous wait. I'm a senior in High School and now I have a job. Don't be angry! Anyway, The next one will have plenty of action and such. Possibly a lot of dying. Anyway, I love Katara and Zuko. But I always hate how they make Zuko out to be a monster. He's not, just a little to old for his age. Anyway, I'll do my best to update soon… for real… no really.


	6. A Fork in the metaphorical Road

Behold! I am a good author, I deserve a cookie eats cookie I might even get around to updating Fruits Basket later! My parents are gone this week and I have the house, and compy, to myself. I was so embarrassed today at school. I was talking about this fic to my friend Momiji-chan and this other girl turns around and she's all, "OMG! You're Blackfire!" and assaulted me with questions and compliments. I was sooooooo embarrassed! I ain't used to stuff like that… oh well. I sure as Hell ain't complainin'. Anyway. Here's the chapy!… oh! And I don't own Avatar…

**Chapter five**

**A Fork in the metaphorical Road of Life**

"My Lord we've spotted the ships of the dread pirate Kaizuko. He's spotted us and is headed our way."

* * *

"Sokka it's been three days since she stormed off. We've searched the entire island. It's obvious that she's not here! I'm worried…" Aang stood at the entrance to the small cave him and Sokka had moved into when the miserable rain started.

"Oh so now you're worried! I don't blame her for leaving. Though Roku knows where she went…" he was silent then. Aang was about to say something, but Sokka got there first, "We leave tomorrow, to find my sister. So that YOU can apologize… what happened? Why did you suddenly become to cruel to her Aang?"

Aang sighed, "About a year ago, I told Katara that I liked her… but she turned me down." He looked up and saw Sokka's back to him, "I know. It _was_ stupid." He lay down on the leaves and things and fell asleep.

* * *

"Zuko! Have you heard the news? Kaizuko is coming! Won't it be fun defeating him again? I think it-" Iroh walked into the room to see Zuko shirtless with Katara in his lap. For once he was dumb founded.

Zuko leapt onto the opportunity of his uncle's silence, "Yes I heard Uncle… I wonder who hired him this time." He stood up quickly, dumping a giggling Katara onto the bed. She laughed for a few minutes then stopped when she remembered the situation. Iroh hid a smile in his sleeve.

"I do wonder. Only one of his ships has broken from the formation. The rest have set anchor and are in waiting." He reported happily. The look out boy he had sent ahead seemed a little embarrassed by the situation. Iroh dismissed him with a wave of the hand, "Lets get out the special cannon." A huge grin spread across Zuko's face.

Katara looked confused as Zuko, who was running around the room putting on armor, and Iroh talked about what they could do to hurt this poor man. Katara got up and began to help Zuko strap on his armor when he was having trouble with a buckle, "Umm… where do I come into all of this?"

Zuko blanched white, "Well you sure as hell ain't fighting!" he said. Iroh watched them from the corner of his eye as they argued.

* * *

"Kaikou! This is a Fire Nation port! I'll be caught!" Aang hissed into Sokka's ear.

"It's no more than you deserve. And if you go around hissing like that, then yes you will be caught! But Momo picked up Katara's scent here. So we are going to search here! Got it?" Sokka said as they sauntered through the streets. Aang muttered but pulled the straw hat farther down his face.

As they walked they really saw nothing. A few shops, a port for repairing ships and restocking. They bought some food while they were there and at a certain stand heard some very interesting gossip.

"Okay, I bet you didn't know this! That ship that came to port last week. You know, the one that had that older man, and young woman."

"Don't forget the younger man!."

"How could I? But yes. That was Prince Zuko and General Iroh. Though know one knows who the woman was."

"She was very pretty wasn't she though?"

"Oh I know. And they were buying all those things for women! I wonder if the banished prince has a consort now."

"Shhh! You'll get in trouble."

"Not as much trouble as he! You know they killed that old man. The animal bender man. I hear the man's captain, Kaizuko, is outraged!"

The women continued to gossip among themselves and Sokka and Aang quickly made their way through the town and back into the forest.

"Would she really go along willingly with Zuko?" Aang asked.

"How should I know? They could mean any girl. Maybe it wasn't Katara!" Sokka hissed as they sat next to Appa. They sat in silence again. Not much had been said between them since Katara had left. Sokka was stressed and irate, "Lets find this Kaizuko guy… We'll go from there." Sokka said as he bit into an apple.

* * *

Zuko grumbled darkly under his breath. They were below deck, looking through the armory for a weapon for Katara. Never in his whole life had he met someone as persistent as Katara. She had remained cold towards him till he had agreed to let her fight.

"Can you even use a weapon Katara." His Uncle standing in the doorway was making him nervous. He just stood there stroking his beard as he watched Katara and him interact with each other, _Uncle always knows everything I'm thinking… does he know I like Katara… like a lot?_

"I can use steel fans… a little. I trained with a group of female warriors." Katara's voice sounded strange. Zuko turned around to see Katara bending over to reach a chest on the floor. He blushed, _Roku damn these new emotions!_ He cried in his mind. He shook his head and hoped again that Uncle Iroh wasn't watching.

"We have steel fans… somewhere. Not many men will admit to knowing how to use them." He heard Katara's giggle from inside the chest, _These emotions are going to be the death of me!_

"You know Katara, I believe that these will suit you perfectly." Zuko looked over to see Iroh pulling a pair of steel fans out of a chest. They were silver of course, but with water designs painted on.

Zuko didn't even try to be discreet, "Uncle, where did you get those? I KNOW I've never seen them…" Iroh grinned slyly at his nephew before walking over to Katara to show her the fans. She squealed delightfully over them.

"Let me practice for a sec ok?" she said shooing Iroh over to a trunk next to Zuko. Both men sat down to watch.

* * *

Katara looked at the beautiful fans in her hands. They felt made for her. She slipped off her gloves and felt the cool metal beneath her skin. It didn't take long for her to forget about Zuko and Iroh. She had been standing very still. Then she took a deep breath and struck out to her right. The fan snapped open and the dance began.

She followed the trust by slowly swinging her left hand in an arc while opening the fan. With her left hand still over her head, she spun. The blade of the right hand fan sang a clear note into the air and she leapt on her right leg and brought down the left fan in a downward slash. The dance continued, getting faster and faster. Soon she lost herself in the now familiar stances and dance. She remembered going with Sokka and Aang back to Kyoshi. How happy she felt for Sokka when he and Suki were together again. How kindly Suki had taught her the art of fighting with fans. How Aang had sat with her while they watched the elephant koi fish play in the ocean waters. Aang.

Now her motions went from smooth to forceful. She struck out with her fans forcefully. Her eyes blazed as she remembered the pranks a cruelness of Aang from only the past year. Why hadn't she told Sokka. Why did Aang have to be like this? Why why WHY? She spun around and brought the fans down to her feet where she crouched. Her movements became thoughtful as she though of Zuko and how kind he had been to her recently. She ended in a defensive position and breathed out the air from her lungs. When she stood up Iroh had gone and Zuko has relaxing beautifully on the trunk, his eyes on her.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight… you want me to go attack Prince Zuko in his new shiny ship, The Phoenix." Aang and Sokka looked at each other at the mention of the ship, "Go kidnap back your sister because you bullied her into leaving…" Aang and Sokka nodded, "Well, I won't lie to you boys. I'm very mad at Zuko for killing one of my biggest scams and right hand man. And I have been thinking about going after him. But you have no money…" they nodded again, "I'll do it. But once I get back you'll be cleanin' this ship for weeks! Understand."

"You'll do it? You'll really do it? Of course I'll scrub the damn ships. I just want my sister back…" Sokka settled back into his chair and sighed heavily, "When will you leave?"

"Tomorrow." The pirate grinned evilly.

* * *

Katara's heart was racing as she stood at the railing at the front of the ship. An hour ago a small ship had launched from the approaching attack ship. In it were three men. One obviously was Kaizuko.

"It's his tradition to deliver an ultimatum himself." Zuko whispered in her ear. He was standing next to her in full fire nation armor. While Katara was wearing her old water tribe robes, having repaired them. Iroh stood behind them.

Zuko had a curved sword in his scabbard at his side. But it was Iroh that made Katara nervous. From both his sides hung two huge curved swords. She herself had hidden the fans in her sleeves. Kaizuko had come within hearing, and arrow, distance.

"Prince Zuko. We meet again. How have you been." He spoke like they were simply meeting for tea.

"Oh fine, fine. So who hired you this time? More nobles?" Zuko leaned over the railing to look at Kaizuko. This was a rather humorous situation.

"Oh, by two boys. A water tribe boy and an air bender." He said the last sentence quietly. Zuko went white and so did Katara.

"You can't have her." Zuko said firmly. He pushed Katara behind him and Iroh began to lead her inside. She didn't argue. Why did Aang and Sokka hire a pirate to come a get her?

"I never thought this day would come. To see my little Zuko fall in love, especially with a poor water tribe girl." Zuko clenched his fists but thought better of trying to blow his eyeballs out right there. But a scream interrupted his thoughts. Somehow some pirates had gotten aboard. The fight had begun.

Zuko ran down the deck and punched a fireball right at the man holding Katara. He dropped her and she slid her fans out of her sleeves and cut his hamstrings gracefully. Iroh hefted out his swords and took off the head of a nearby pirate who was running after her. Zuko managed to loosen his sword and bring it down onto the armored head of another stinking man who fell overboard.

Zuko turned around just in time to see Katara leap through the air and onto a man where she cut his throat and then opened his belly. Then she kicked him overboard and turned to another man who was now hesitating. She was ferocious in battle and for some reason it made him really horny. Shaking his head he focused back on the battle at hand.

The battle waxed and waned. Going back and forth to the pirates winning, to the Fire benders. It didn't take Katara long to start water bending. She was fierce as ever. Her eyes lost in battle rage and she viciously killed all who approached her. What Zuko didn't know was that she was mortified at the thought of being taken away. But soon she began to tire. Zuko was finishing off an opponent when Katara's voice called to him from above.

"Zuko!" he looked up to see Katara climbing weakly up a rope ladder with several men after her. He immediately began to make his way to the side of the ship and grabbed a rope. As he hauled himself up the side of the ship he heard her cry out again. As swung from one arm on the rope, he saw her. Two men had her in their arms and were making a run for the side of the ship.

"Zuko!" she cried as they plummeted to the waters below, "DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!"

But Zuko didn't hear. His eyes were glazed over and he was lost in a mad battle rage across the deck. But the pirates were spilling off the ship to swim back to theirs.

* * *

_Where am I? I smell alcohol. How disgusting. Why do I feel like such shit? Why did I just curse? I must be hanging around Zuko too much. ZUKO! He didn't get to me. Please find me Zuko…_ With that she pushed herself up and found her arms bound. I guess _I've been captured…_ she thought dully. _My mind feels so weak. I wonder if I've been drugged… _she finally managed to get herself into a sitting position. The room was dark, almost pitch black. She blinked a few times and could see better. But her mind was still fuzzy. Then she noticed a man sitting by the only door. An evil smile on his face.

"'ey, Kaizuko, she's avake." He had an odd accent that called forth the image of a vampire. A monster an earth bender had once told her about. She looked up as a tall man with a very deep and hairy chest walked in through the door.

"Ah, the beautiful princess." He said happily as he walked through the door, "I am Kaizuko the mercenary and most feared pirate. And I've been sent to find you."

"Why. I don't understand. I'm assuming that Sokka and Aang sent you?" she said with a little bit of trouble.

"Yes, they did. They promised to clean my ships when I got back with you. Though even if you don't make it back, I still make them clean." He smiled and Katara was shocked to see that he had gleaming white teeth.

"Why wouldn't I make it back?" she asked fearfully. She could feel her legs turning to jelly at the thought of everything they could do to her.

"I'm going to do something nice for you. Let me tell ya something. I respect Zuko. He is a great man, if not a little twisted. But something is happening the world. Trees are dying, entire species of animals are disappearing. Where are they all going I wonder? For the longest time, a hundred years to be precise, the Fire Nation has ruled. And they have systematically taken out many of the benders. Even completely irradiating the air benders." Katara felt the familiar heat rising in her blood, but then remembered what Zuko had told her years ago. That he had been against the war. He continued, "The balance of the elements is practically nonexistent. So I'm doing this for the good of the world." He picked her up by the elbow and led her outside.

The ship was disgusting and smelled like it was rotting. The shipmates were no better, they leered at her as Kaizuko drug her past them all to a small lifeboat hanging off the side of the ship.

"You can either come back with me, you won't be harmed, to your brother and Avatar friend. Or go back to him." He said in a gruff voice, making apparent no opinions about her decision.

Kaizuko looked down to see the small girl trembling. She seemed to be having a personal revelation about herself. Then she was calm she looked at the boat with a smirk on her face and said, "Tell them I said, I'm sorry." She leapt on the boat and found her fans there. She cut the ropes and propelled the boat away with alarming speeds using the fans but rotating them quickly as though like a rudder but not in the water. Kaizuko smiled as the small boat disappeared into the waves.

"And so begins a legend." He spoke quietly.

* * *

_I have to find her. It's my damn fault. I couldn't get there in time. She must be so mad._ Zuko was leaning over the rail of the Hatchling. He had been smacking his fists against his forehead for somewhere around an hour now. And they'd been searching for a little over a day. And this fog was no help what so ever.

"Zuko, come inside and have some Jasmine Tea." Iroh called form inside. Zuko reached behind himself and did something he rarely did. He raised his middle finger and cursed at his Uncle. But he knew Iroh wouldn't take it to heart. He simply shut the door leaving Zuko alone again.

"I'm sorry Katara." He whispered to the fog.

"Sorry for what?" he heard her say in his mind.

"For letting them take you. Roku knows what they're doing to you right now." He placed his head in his hands and sighed.

"They aren't doing anything… Zuko… look at me. I'm right here." That voice wasn't coming from his head. But from just a little bit above him.

He looked up to see Katara, standing on a pillar of water making her a little bit taller the he. He vaguely noticed that her feet were translucent like water, or the ship that was now floating away. He reached out a hand and she took it as she stepped onto the railing then down three feet to him. Then he took her in his arms and held her for a moment before letting go to look at her. There were tears in her eyes and she smelt awful. But she was still beautiful. He let out big breath and called out.

"Hey Uncle Iroh. Come out here." But he never lifted his eyes from Katara.

Ohhhhh! I'm sooo sappy! I was all, "This chappy will have blood and guts. No fluffiness." And yet here's the fluffy. Oh well, of course there was still blood and guts. Katara is a wild woman huh? You may or may not notice but I'm going to change Sokka. He is not going to be an idiot. Because he ain't an idiot. He's smart and resourceful. And cares for his younger sister. I found the most adorable picture on deviant art (I have a name there whitefirekitsune) of Katara hanging on Sokka's neck while he's fishing. He's got lips marks on his cheek and looks embarrassed. But he's NOT horny. Just happy that his sister loves him. He's so kawaii. I wanna work in Suki from Kyoshi. They were so kawaii together. Oh well. Do I get a cookie for updating so quickly?


	7. The Nest

Sigh, ya try and create a well balanced story with a little fluff and a little not… oh well… first off, lets get something clear people. NO FLAME PLEASE! Please don't tell me what I've done wrong in ways of characters and regarding the episodes. This is a fanfic, so don't take it seriously. And, if and when you have a REAL critique, I will be happy to read it. And by real critic I mean, on my writing skills.

What happened to all my lovely reviews?

**Chapter six**

**The Nest**

He looked up to see Katara, standing on a pillar of water making her a little bit taller the he. He vaguely noticed that her feet were translucent like water, or the ship that was now floating away. He reached out a hand and she took it as she stepped onto the railing then down three feet to him. Then he took her in his arms and held her for a moment before letting go to look at her. There were tears in her eyes and she smelt awful. But she was still beautiful. He let out big breath and called out.

"Hey Uncle Iroh. Come out here." But he never lifted his eyes from Katara.

* * *

The ceiling can be a very interesting thing when you're horny and determined to hold your promise and _not_ touch the love of your life, who just happens to be lying in bed right next to you, because she asked you not to. At least, that's what Zuko was thinking right now.

He was lying on his back next to a slightly snoring Katara as she mumbled and turned over towards him. When she did her shirt shifted upwards and he could see the wrappings around her chest. Blushing furiously he leapt out of bed and walked outside into the cold morning. The nights had been getting harder and harder for him. He was sleeping less and spending more time keeping his hands to himself. He agreed that he loved Katara but now that he had settled that something else had awoken in him. While he still desired to be around her and just with her, he now also desired to touch her and _be with her_.

So far he had kept his urges under control, but it didn't mean he didn't have them. He smiled as he watched distant shorelines wink in and out of existence. They were drawing closer and closer to their destination everyday, in fact, if his calculations were correct they would arrive today. Suddenly he felt Katara's presence burning into all his senses. He turned to look over his shoulder and there she was, with the blankets all around her.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked as she rubbed her eyes. Zuko bit back laughter at the sight of her. In all honesty she looked like a child standing before him. Her hair was in utter disarray and she had a smudge on her cheek from Roku knows what. And sitting on her shoulder was a very sleepy looking Aria. She looked as innocent as a child and he felt like taking her into his arms from the biggest hug of her life. But decided not to.

Instead he maintained a stern face as he looked back out to the sea, "My sleep has been rather disturbed as of late." He said cryptically, hoping she would get the message. But apparently, she didn't. Because she too came to lean against the railing and then did something which made Zuko suspect that her judgment must still be heavily clouded with sleep. She snuggled up to him and then threw her blanket over him. Soon they were both wrapped, side-by-side, under the blankets staring at the rising sun. It seemed that time itself had stopped as they stood there. They didn't even talk, just enjoyed each other's company. Finally Zuko turned to her and said, "Come on, lets go back inside and get some actual clothes on." But when they turned around they found what seemed to be half the crew gazing down at them, their eyes glazed over. They seemed to be watching the two with adoring smiles. Zuko's temper flared, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING! Get back to your posts!" men scrambled and laughed as they grabbed onto ropes and ran along catwalks back to their jobs.

* * *

Katara was now used to many things about life on the ship. The smelly men who had taken a sisterly liking to her, the random bursts of fire, and the smelly men. It was in the middle of the day. She was walking along a catwalk towards the galley to eat with Rueshi and Tatsuya when she heard the call from the watch tower, "LAND HO!" _Land? What is this land they speak of?_ She teased in her mind. But she, like everyone else rushed to the railings to see what land they were approaching. But before she could even get to the end of the walk Zuko came rushing at her, swinging on a rope. He picked her up and they swung onto another walkway where he ran while trying to keep her eyes covered.

"Don't look yet!" he cried like an excited little boy as he pushed her back into their room and locked the door. Katara sat dazed on the bed for a moment and barely registered Aria coming over to lick her fingers.

"That was odd… to say the least…" she said quietly. She reached over and grabbed a book off of the stand next to the bed. It was some stupid little book that Zuko had been reading. She opened it up and lightly skimmed the page, then stopped. This book… she snickered, this was a book of poetry. She sat down on the bed and laughed as loud as she dared. This was way to great. Aria reached out and poked her with a paw.

"Odd it may be… but somehow… it's kind of cute too." She said with a whisper. She felt a blush creep into her cheeks as she opened it again and began to read. She read it for a while. When she came across a particularly nice poem she read it aloud and giggled silently to herself. Time seemed to slide away as it always did when she read until she came to a certain page. There were watermarks on the page, as though someone had cried while reading it. The page was dog-eared and everything. She sat up from her lying position and read it aloud:

"Tick tock  
the pendulum swings  
back and forth  
on suspended wings.

The sunlight dims  
and the moon comes out  
and I wait patiently for you  
patiently.

Time goes on  
slowing each day  
forcing me to wait again

I was stupid before  
I am stupid now  
But I wait for you  
each day growing long

A silver string  
around my finger  
runs away into the darkness

but I know where it goes  
for this string is also yours.  
And I wait patiently for you  
patiently"

"It's one of my favorites… if ya couldn't tell." Zuko's voice was coming from just above her head. She turned around and looked him straight in the face. She thought he would be mad, but there he was. Smiling at her, like always. And for the oddest reason she suddenly felt drawn to his lips. But her feet stayed firmly in their place as he held out his hand to her.

"I wanna show you something." He said quietly. She reached out and took his hand, "Close your eyes." He whispered near her ear. She could feel the heat of his breath on her skin as all sight was cut off. She didn't fear anything. Zuko was guiding her, leading her into the unknown. But it was their unknown, and they were going together.

* * *

A little while later Zuko was still leading Katara. He was amazed at how calm she was. And for some odd reason she was still clutching his book of poetry, his deepest and darkest secret, tightly to her chest. She seemed to be lost in thought and had forgotten about earlier. He was glad she didn't sneak any peeks. They were standing on the dock at the very edge where wood met sand. He had long ago excused his men and they had taken off into the giant fortress that was The Nest. Their home. Uncle Iroh was watching quietly from the shadows, underneath a large palm tree.

"Sit down right here." He said softly. When he began to remove her shoes she giggled.

"Zuko, what's going on? Ah… AH! Stop I'm ticklish there!" to her surprise he actually stopped. He took her hand again and helped her up. She could feel the tension in his hands mounting. What was wrong with him? And why were his hands so sweaty. Gran-Gran had always said that meant and guy liked you. Did Zuko like her? Well that was a stupid question. She knew he liked her. And she liked him. But what about the forbidden word? The emotion neither of them had mentioned in the now almost three weeks of truly knowing one another-

"Watch your step." Came Zuko's soft voice. How she loved that voice. It was deep and rough, but with an underlying softness that she never saw him use with anyone but her. _Stop waxing poetic_ she scolded herself. Then her thoughts were interrupted by an odd sensation beneath her feet. The feeling of sand, warmed by the sun, running through her toes. Now she did open her eyes and before her saw the ocean. It was turquoise and shallow. Though a ways off she could see the deep blue of real ocean. The sky above was endless. There were thousands of stars that glistened overhead. She tilted her head back and turned and saw it. The island was medium sized with a good mile of beach stretching up to a forest of palm trees. Peeping out of this was a palace. A true palace. She had paced the halls of the building known as a palace for the Northern Water Tribe. Ridden in the mail system in the Kingdom of Omashu. Prayed at the fabled Air Temples, and glanced at pictures of the Fire Nation capital. But none compared to the beauty and ancientness of the palace. But it seemed to have frozen at just the right time.

It had begun to crumble, so that there was a fallen pillar here, a cracked wall there. Some rebellious moss over here. But then it seemed to have stopped in it's perfection, "This is my home… my base. The Nest. We found it here. Just as it is." Zuko stood next to her. He loved that look of amazement in her eyes, "The men are extra careful, though there have been some minor damages." He looked down at her and was alarmed. Her was flying out behind her slightly and her skin was tingeing water. Her eyes were glowing blue and he felt a sudden calling. Something was calling him. It wanted him to come closer and closer. He felt the fire inside of him burning to get out.

_Let go, young prince. Let go and come home._ He dug his nails into his skin and was jolted awake. Katara was still glowing with power. Her watery lips were moving, forming words he did recognize, but knew.

"Katara! Is not the island beautiful?" Iroh came trotting up. Zuko spun to look at him, then looked back at Katara. She had snapped back to normal and oddly enough, was crying.

"Katara?" Zuko asked softly he wrapped his arms around her. The absolute cold of her skin was shocking.

"I'm home." She said whispered.

Iroh had slowed to a stop before them and was watching peacefully. He had not seen was had happened, but he did know what was happening between his nephew and this odd girl from the southern water tribes. He knew what had caused Zuko's heart to soften and his true smile to come forth once more.

* * *

Life in the beautiful palace was natural. The rowdy men that had cursed and acted perverted were now quiet and at peace. They walked through the halls quietly and kept their voices down low.

A little to Katara's dismay, she had been given her own room. Though it was absolutely gorgeous. It was technically outside with the only solid wall being the one leading inside. The other three sides were balconies with four solid marble pillars supporting the marble ceiling. The floors were marble too. All cream marble shot through with what seemed to be gold. In the center of the room was a three-tiered platform with a huge pile of pillows on top. Hanging around that was blue gossamer that swirled in the breeze. Against one wall was a dresser and wardrobe where she put the many clothes she had made. The room was so big that soon Katara requested some more pillows be brought in and several bookcases. She set these up by a huge fireplace on a little wall on the east side of the room.

The first day it rained Katara was alarmed that her room would be soaked. But somehow, there was some magic the blocked the rain from coming in. Katara had stuck her hand out in the rain and pulled it back wet. Zuko had laughed when he saw her later, her whole right sleeve soaked through. A week passed and Katara was completely at home. She knew this place for some reason. She never hesitated in her turns or gave wrong directions to a wondering soldier. Zuko's room was a little ways down the hall from hers and she spent much time there with him. Sometimes they talked and played with Aria. Sometimes they simply sat in each other's presence or even read out loud. It was simply that they were together that made Katara begin to realize the emotion that was stirring in her heart.

And it was a dark and rainy day that she confirmed that that emotion was indeed love.

* * *

"Zuko, I'm bored." Katara called. They were in her room today, sitting by the fireplace reading. Zuko had a particularly large book in his hands and was seemingly engrossed. But after a moment he peered over the top.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he wasn't being mean; she could tell by the tilt of his chin. She then thought of what he wanted him to do about it.

"Play with me!" she declared. This really did get Zuko's attention. He dropped the heavy text in his hands and looked at her, dumbstruck, "Get yer mind out of the gutter!" Katara said playfully. Using the rainwater outside Katara created a ball of water and set it spinning in her hand.

Zuko watched her for a few seconds before it sunk in, "No!" he cried getting up, "You'll get hurt." This, however, was the wrong thing to say. Katara threw the water ball at him.

"Don't be so pompous! Fight me! We both need the exercise. Please?" Zuko looked up at her, then sighed.

"Come with me." He said a little annoyed. They walked out to a terrace where it was still raining. She stood at one end and he at the other.

He took up his usual fighting position and she stood with her hands out at her sides, her arms outstretched. Feeling the rain as it poured over her. It didn't take long for a crowd to form. Katara breathed in then lashed out with the water whip, taking it from a puddle on the ground. Zuko performed a back flip then shot a wave of fire at her. Katara nimbly avoided it and did a low sweeping kick and gathered water. Then she raised herself onto her hands and turned the water to ice as she kicked the icicles at him. Zuko dodged all but the last one; which tore at his left shoulder.

"Damn!" he muttered and sent a fireball at her. She blocked it only just in time, he wondered if she was angry. But nonetheless and faced off and sent out another attack to counter the one she had just thrown at him.

The fight lasted for a while. At one point that began to exchange fist blows and began to grapple. However they had ended up in a compromising position that had caused Zuko to loose his nerve and he let Katara wiggle her away from underneath him. She swung a wall of water at him and he saw an opening. He broke through and sent an extra large fireball at her. She leapt into the air, but landed hard.

"KyaaaaaAAAAAA!" her whole left leg from the knee down was badly burned. Soldiers rushed forward to help her but she leapt up and ran towards the end of the terrace and jumped/fell into the thick foliage. Zuko waved the others off before following. He found her sitting at the very edge of a pool of freshwater. She was grasping her leg tightly as tears pooled over her eyes. She looked up at Zuko and smiled a little. Through her pain she whispered, "Wanna see something amazing?"

She slid her leg into the water as Zuko stood there in shock. Her leg glowed a bright blue and she pulled it back out. It was completely healed. He sat down at the edge of the pool and looked at her.

"I can even heal old wounds. I healed a man with burn scars all over him. Much worse that y-… you." She turned to look at him. And realized why his jaw had seemingly come unhinged.

"Do- do you think you could?" he asked cautiously, lifting his fingers to his left eye. Feeling the warped skin there, "I mean what all could you do."

Katara looked at him sheepishly, "I could make everything new. Make your hair grow, fix your ear; make you as you were…" Zuko was looking at her desperately, "But just so ya know. I don't really care one way or another. I like you like this."

Zuko took her hands in his, "Please rid me of this… this atrocity. It reminds me everyday of my father's cruelty. Please, I beg you!"

So Katara dipped her hands into the water. Soon they were glowing a healing blue, she reached out and touched his face softly. First she outlined the scar, softening the edges. Zuko groaned. Not in pleasure, in pain, "This will be painful." She said softly.

"Go on." He said with certainty. She rubbed his ear till it was whole, smoothed his skin and reawakened his hair. He was sweating by now, tears coming from his eyes. But it was a good pain. Katara sat back before putting her hand over his eye to get a good look at him. Then she had an idea. She got on her knees and bent forward to softly press her lips against his. Zuko groaned again as the healing power covered his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Katara and pulled her close and kissed her back as softly as he could. They seemed to fade into the stairs that were now overhead. The healing was complete. She could feel his now full head of shoulder length hair and smooth skin. But the kiss did not stop. She shifted her hands to the back of his head as he moved to cradle her neck in his own hands. Tears started to pour over her own face. Tears because she was so happy. Happy to be with Zuko. Happy to be kissing him.

* * *

Finally eh? How did ya like it? I nearly got grounded because I've been hissing at everyone who came in to talk to me. 


	8. The Prophecy

WARNING: Hello my fans. I think I should warn you that from now on this fanfic will no longer be as fluffy as it has been. Most people write a fic with the intention of hooking characters up… as I did. However I gave it a storyline. Which I am now going to go into. There will, of course, still be fluff and kawaii scenes. But I feel I haven't been doing myself justice by just doing a romance. So anyway, yeah. Plus the ending is gonna be awesome! So keep on reading!

WAH! I hit 50 reviews. eyes begin to water OH ARIGATOU! You guys rock! This is my first fic, and I thought it would be a miracle if it hit 10. Anyway, as stated above, I'm going to be changing the direction of the fic. This isn't a sudden thing, I've been planning this from the beginning, so yeah DON'T HATE ME!

Don't own Avatar! Oh! Also, the first season of Avatar is going on sale in January.

**Chapter Seven **

**The Prophecy**

But the kiss did not stop. She shifted her hands to the back of his head as he moved to cradle her neck in his own hands. Tears started to pour over her own face. Tears because she was so happy. Happy to be with Zuko. Happy to be kissing him.

It was a calm a soothing afternoon. The sun was few hours away from setting and the tropical birds in the trees were still fluttering about looking for goodness knows what. Iroh reached out to the table next to him and gently lifted the cup there, raising it to his lips. It was tea made from the petals of a cherry blossom and green tea leaves. He sipped it delicately and sighed. Life was indeed sweet and he was happy.

At the moment. Even as he sat there, looking out over the balcony in his room to the foliage below, he could feel the little troubles of life, sneaking up on him.

"WHERE IS HEEEEEEEE!" cried Katara as she threw open the door to Iroh's grand chambers. Her hair was a wreck and she truly looked very frightening. However Iroh simply laughed aloud and lifted an empty cup to her before filling it and setting it across from himself. Katara stood fuming in the doorway for some time before she flipped her hair back, straightening it out, and went to sit by her now cool cup of cherry tea, and Iroh.

The silence stretched for some time. Katara sat quietly across from Iroh, her temper now quiescent. Three days ago, Katara had given into Zuko's pleadings to heal the burns on his face. And three days had passed since Katara had kissed Zuko. She kept raising her fingers to her lips, to recall the feeling of his lips pressed against hers. And it had been three days since she had seen him. She had passed out and slept for a whole day, but when she awoke the soldiers told her he had disappeared into the palace library. She had gone to go find him but the library… that library.

The size of the palace was now understandable. The library took up about three fifths of the place. Upon opening the doors she had immediately given up her quest. And decided to wait. However, water does wait. Water over comes obstacles forcibly, by either going around them, or eradicating them completely. Katara didn't even notice Iroh watching her intently. However his smile was not that of a perverts, but of a happy man, content with watching the drama unfold.

More calmly this time, she asked, "Where is Zuko?… did I… do something wrong?" Iroh started and rearranged his features to look semi-angry.

"Something wrong! I should say not! The first thing Zuko said to me when he came back was 'Uncle! She kissed me!'" he sighed happily, "You have worked wonders on him, Katara. He was once far older than I, in spirit that is. Always scowling 'Where is the Avatar. Have you seen the Avatar. Are you hiding, the Avatar?' but then you came. And he started acting protective, which was unusual. He lectured the crew on how to behave when with a lady, and I had to stop him from demonstrating the punishment to any who even thought of harming you."

Katara looked at Iroh, now she was frazzled, "It was just when you had come back from the pirates that he told me, he loved you." Here Katara coughed nervously, "Yes, I suppose the word love is quite strong this early in the game… to sum it up, no you did nothing wrong. Zuko, has stumbled onto something…" Katara never thought the word "something" had sounded more ominous, "I won't tell, I can't. You must go to him." Now Katara looked like she was about to hit him. So Iroh quickly added, "On the eastern shore is a lagoon, that isn't easily found. You will find him there."

He was hardly finished before Katara had flung open the doors and was once again tearing down the hallways.

* * *

Zuko was panting heavily. His breathing, short and staggered. It was no longer sand beneath his hands, but smooth glass. In fact, the three-foot deep and two feet wide crater he was in was completely comprised of glass. Katara advanced quietly, before stepping on an open book; which sighed oddly as it sank deeper into the sand. Katara bent to pick it up and then walked over to Zuko. Sweat was pouring over his body, and evaporating at the same time. She set the book back down and slid into the glass crater with him, colliding with his bare chest. He slid forward and she went under him, ending up in a very compromising position. Katara looked up into his worried and wide-eyed face and Zuko looked down into her surprised and relieved face. They both began to laugh. Light little gasps first, and then into full body laughing. Katara found she couldn't stop as tears began to run down her face. Though whether they were tears of mirth, rage or sadness, she did not know. 

Suddenly Zuko picked her up in his arms and jumped out of the odd crater. He set her down in the sand and sat next to her, "Do I even want to know what caused that crater? I mean that had to be some serious fire bending to create glass that thick and smooth…" she stopped as Zuko's normally tan skin paled.

"You may not want to know, but you must…" he looked at the book by their feet, his eyes widened by fear, "I'm sure you've noticed that lately nature has seemed strange, yes?" Not Katara paled, a great feat for her snow tanned skin. _Lately?_ Her mind chastised, _I've felt this my whole life. That the balance of the world was being thrown into turmoil by the fire nation's advances._ She nodded gravely. It had been getting worse recently. Not enough to truly worry, just enough to come to mind as she lay in bed at night. She looked at Zuko and he was looking at her. There was an odd look in his eyes.

"What if I said, I saw that night I took you." Her thoughts immediately went to her secret or becoming one with the water. Though her face portrayed nothing.

"I would say, what are talking about?" Zuko looked angry for a moment. He had hoped, futilely, that Katara would play along. Obviously, she wasn't.

"What if I said, I saw you dancing, your body made of nothing but water? Watching you glide across the lake surface and control the waters at a whim." He saw that Katara was horrified, "And what if I said, I finally understand why. Because I have been searching. And I found an answer, albeit a bad one." Now her face was one that thought he was a lunatic, "I found this book. It's a diary. A very old one, I was surprised it hadn't rotted away."

"Cut to the bloody chase Zuko!" Katara suddenly shouted. She hated dodgy people, and Zuko wasn't normally one. He winced, but did as she said.

"This is the diary of the first Avatar, ever. Wei Lin."

* * *

(Ok peples, people have been saying this is a flashback. IT'S NOT! sniffle it's a flashforward. It makes you wonder, wha happen) 

The boat rocked dangerously under Katara's feet. The decks were wet, causing her to slide. She flew towards a rail and only the thick arm of a sailor saved her. He righted her and smiled.

"You all right there little miss?" Katara nodded, "If yer lookin' fer Zuko. He's up in the mess." He turned her in the right direction and she was off again. The storm was picking up and Katara was tired of being alone in the cabin. She walked along the swaying deck to the mess and Zuko.

This was all the result of that awful conversation now two weeks past. The conversation about Wei Lin. But she was determined to be happy.Herrelationship with Zuko ahd soared sky high since everything had settled down. Every night she found it harder and harder to simply sleep in his arms and not do anything.

She found him sitting on a bench pulled up next to a long table where several men sat. He was playing some wild drinking game. Something he had never done with his men before. He was obviously winning, seeing as how he wasn't drunk as hell. As she approached he turned and pulled her into his lap, kissing her. Maybe not completely sober…

"What are you doing?" he asked. There was a funny smile on his face as he readjusted her in his arms.

"I get bored in those rooms. Why do you keep me locked up in there?" she said with a slight pout. Zuko looked around seriously at his men. They were watching, "Because of them? You think I can't hold my own…" she stated. Zuko nodded.

Katara stood up and sat down next to him. She grabbed a full tankard from a man who didn't need it and turned to Zuko, "Uno Mas?" she asked. Zuko smiled. They both began a serious of gestures and a long rhyme in the old language. When the finished, they began again, even faster. Until Zuko slipped up, he tipped his tankard back in penalty. They began again with Katara as the loser. They continued with several people until they were both more than a little dizzy. They sang all the way back to their cabin, joyfully drunk, but still aware.

It was at this time that Katara found out something about Zuko, or rather about men in general. They grow very horny after ingesting much alcohol. She got his shirt off before he pulled her onto the bed and to his uncovered chest. His eyes sparkled.

"You too." He whispered as he hands slid down to her front. Katara stiffened but Zuko didn't stop. They'd been at sea for two weeks now, every night Zuko grew more and more difficult. She grabbed his hands and gave him a pleading stare. But Zuko shook his head. Suddenly she realized it. His eyes may sparkle, but they were clear. He was not drunk, "Katara. I love you." He grabbed her and pulled her into a more comfortable position onto his chest, "I love the way you smile. I love the way you know me and can figure me out. You thought I was handsome, even before you fixed me. I love you. But not just that. I love watching you move. Your body drives me nutty too." Katara was blushing by now, "Please, Katara? I won't without your permission."

After a moments hesitation, "I think we should take this slowly." She whispered, but with a smile. He pulled her forward again and kissed her gently. His lips pressed gently against hers. Then he began to kiss her more passionately. Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck and he flipped them over so that she was on her back. She was lost in his sweet kisses. Then he bent down and kissed her neck softly, causing her to shiver violently. He went back to kissing her lips. Then his lips parted sensually, causing her heart to skip a beat. His tongue was begging entrance. After a moment, she parted her lips too. Her heart was beating rapidly. And as he pressed himself against her she felt his heart matching pace. He was nervous too. She sighed happily and allowed herself to dissolve into his love for her.

It was at times like this that made her forget what was coming.

* * *

Katara looked at Zuko. Then she leaned forward and placed a hand on his forehead, "You must be sick to think that." She said. _First Avatar's diary indeed_, she thought. 

Zuko frowned, "I'm serious Katara. Very serious. It's not a very good diary, she only kept it in her last days. She wrote her prophecies down." Katara knew what he was talking about. All Avatar's experience visions. Aang had. But as they got older, they were longer and longer and they could see farther and farther into the future. Now she knew Zuko was serious, "She made a prophecy. Her last one, and it takes place right now." He whispered.

Katara took the book and opened it. It fell open to the page Zuko was talking about. She began to read it aloud, "'In the time of the 6, 047th Avatar, an Air Bender named Aang, a great catastrophe will occur. He will sleep for one hundred years, and in that time, the Fire Nation will go unchecked. My work, my precious work of balancing the elements, will begin to unravel. By the time he awakes, there will have been too much damage. Young Aang will find himself unable to master the elements in their entirety. There will be born, aside from him, three children. Who possess powers untold. Each will perfectly personify their given element.'" Katara's hands began to shake, and even though Zuko took the book, the kept on reciting. As if from memory, "'An exiled Prince, heir to the throne of the accursed Fire Nation. A lost daughter of the Southern Water Tribes. A wayward son of the Earth Kingdom. And Aang, the Last Air Bender. These four will be drawn together by unseen forces and then will travel together to Mount Sagaku. And from there they will enter into the labyrinth there to the center of the world. From there my vision is clouded. I know no more.'" She looked up at Zuko who now standing, "Zuko?" she whispered.

He turned back to look at her, "I only just discovered this." He said with a grin. He stood with his feet apart and squared off against nothing. Suddenly, he burst into flame. Or more like, his body appeared to be molten rock that still flamed. Katara stood up too and turned herself. Her body becoming water. She looked at Zuko and he at her. His voice was like a thousand voices all at once, his eyes glowed a demonic red, "You know what we must do." He said.

Katara nodded. Her voice was like a symphony of harps and flutes, "I do." The glass crater stood in between them. Their magic was what compelled them to do as they did. The smooth glass began to rise and flip until it was a dome above their heads. Using seawater, Katara filled it, even though it was upside down. The water smoothed and the face of Aang appeared. Zuko and Katara spoke as one, "Brother of Air, we come for thee."

* * *

Sokka was backing up away from Aang. Normally when his eyes glowed the glow of the Avatar, they were a light blue. But right now, they were white. In his mind he heard two voices speaking as one. One spoke with the harshness and roar of a volcano, the other the sweet melody of water, "Brother of Air, we come for thee." Sokka shoved his fingers into his ears, trying to block out the voices. Aang responded, "I await Sister of Water and Brother of Fire." His voice was like the wind whistles they had seen in the Air Temples and drums of thunder. 

Suddenly Aang was back to normal and he collapsed. Sokka dashed forward, "Aang? What happened? What was that?"

Aang was gasping for air and sweat poured over his body, "I don't think we have to look for Katara and Zuko anymore."

"Why?"

"They're coming for us." He whispered ominously. Sokka shivered. This was way beyond his comfort zone. But he would see his sister again. He looked down on the harbor town of Kaikou and let out a big gust of air. What ever was happening was big. Bigger than the Avatar, and his sister was involved.

* * *

The weeks on the boat were hard going, even with Katara's Water Bending. She was tired and the seas seemed to be revolting. But she was happy. During the day Katara helped wherever she could. Most of the time she was with Zuko, doing what she could. Once a week she cooked dinner for he whole crew and she often helped serve the food. Sometimes she sharpened weapons or practiced with her steel fans. At night she hung out in the mess with Zuko and the crew. 

They soon found out that she could be a tad on the wild side. They began to jokingly call her 'Whitewater' for the wild ferocity of whitewater rapids. Afterwards her and Zuko would go back to their private rooms and simply be with each other. So far they didn't do much else but kiss. But, mostly they talked with each other. About their pasts and their hopes for the future. They told embarrassing stories from their childhood and stories meant to scare. And always fell asleep in each other's arms. During this time one word kept pounding in her ears and mind. Love. But as always, she was afraid of it. One thing on her mind was, what would Sokka think?

She confided Zuko in the matter and he was almost as nervous as she was. It was times like this that she was thankful for Iroh's presence on the ship. They spent many hours playing Shogi and drinking tea. Wisdom seemed to fall out of his mouth, even if it was coded. And everyday, Katara grew nervous. Zuko was patient and let her panic, to an extent. But everyday Kaikou port drew nearer.

Until they were there. Suddenly the reality enforced on them from three weeks ago was thick in the air. They could see Appa flying towards them two lone figures on his back. Zuko gave Katara's hand a squeeze for support and withdrew. She stood alone now. Zuko and Iroh were standing some distance back, giving them room. Zuko had his eye on Aang though. Always watchful.

The great flying bison landed and Katara immediately forgot about all the fears and ran to her brother. He jumped off Appa and ran towards her. He picked her up and twirled her around as she laughed and cried at the same time. Aang was still sitting up on Appa, nervous. Sokka put his sister down as she looked up at him.

"I forgive you, Aang." She said. But Aang could see the pain behind her eyes. But, something had contained it. Her eyes were soft in a way they never were. She smiled and then turned to look at the approaching Zuko. She began to walk towards him as he said, "Come, we have much to speak about. Both of you are welcomed as honored gusets on my ship, the Phoenix." They all began to walk towards the open door that led deep into the ship. Iroh walked ahead, chatting excitedly about the food they would be eating tonight.Aang, always friendly, was walking by him Ohh-ing and Ahh-ing.

Katara shook her head, "Please Aang, don't encourage him." Aang stiffened for an instant, but realized she was teasing. Sokka was walking a small distance behind Katara and Zuko and he saw something that he did NOT approve of. As they walked, Zuko reached out and tenderly touched Katara's shaking hand. She smiled up at him with warmth she usually only shared with him. He glowered at Zuko's back, _I wonder what's been going on with my sister dear?_

I'll sat this and this alone. I AM NOT SATISFIED WITH THIS CHAPTER! Ugh! I had such a hard time writing it, please like it. I have a good reason for not posting. I'm writing an original story and my friend is making it into a manga. It's getting good and I forgot about my poor fanfic. Hopefully never again. Enjoy.


	9. Letting Go

Okay, I wasn't totally sure about the last chapter. I've been battling about continuing or not. I love the story, and Zuko and Katara are very special to me. Mostly because fire is the sexiest element ever and Katara reminds me of my best friend. So I got one of my friends to read this. One of my friends who watches Avatar that is. She loved it, reading it all through our computer class, then strangling me for more. So with Momiji-chan's encouragement I'll continue. I hope the rest of you guys like this. I've gotten some great ideas whilst reading a new book. Ideas, not scene stealing.

So anyway, I don't own Avatar, don't wanna. I'd ruin it.

Also, I've been going back and forth with doing a sex scene. You guys decide for me. Just send me a comment saying yes or no.

Chapter Eight 

**Letting Go**

Sokka was walking a small distance behind Katara and Zuko and he saw something that he did NOT approve of. As they walked, Zuko reached out and tenderly touched Katara's shaking hand. She smiled up at him with warmth she usually only shared with him. He glowered at Zuko's back, _I wonder what's been going on with my sister dear?

* * *

_

"You're crazy. Both of you!" Sokka accused mildly, shaking a chicken leg in Katara and Zuko's face. A piece of deep fried skin flew off to land with a soft plop in front of Katara. Everyone stopped to look at it a little nervously. The atmosphere in the room was tense if anything. Katara picked up the piece and popped it into her mouth, in an attempt to lighten the mood. If worked a little bit. But soon enough everyone was frowning again. Iroh seemed incredulous that Katara and Zuko had kept such a big secret from him. Sokka had been keeping a close eye on Zuko and his sister. And Aang had been silent, nibbling an apple.

Zuko waited a few moments before speaking, "We're not crazy. We're telling the truth. The diary is right there in front of you." It had been taken out first thing, as evidence. Sokka had protested loudly.

"How are we- I- supposed to believe that my sister can become water. And you fire? I've been around Katara my whole life and she's never done anything like this." He looked at Katara, but she was gazing at the glass of water in front of her, her eyebrows knit together.

She slowly lifted her head to look into her brother's deep, brown, and understanding eyes, "I have many secrets Sokka." She said slowly. Ever since they had sat down for lunch she had been quiet. Speaking only in odd and sad tones, "I'm sure you have your share of secrets too." She said to his disbelieving face.

Iroh shifted uncomfortably. Most of the contribution to the bad atmosphere had been due to Katara and Sokka. He was convinced that he knew his sister and that they were crazy. Katara was determined to calmly resolve the situation. She sighed, stress lining her voice. Suddenly Aang spoke for the first time, "Show us." Katara and Zuko looked at him, "You said that you could become your elements. Show us. We'll believe." Katara automatically knew that this was all for Sokka. He knew, deep in his heart. But Sokka would need convincing.

They were still near shore, having set anchor not long after receiving Aang and Sokka. Zuko had a small ship made ready and soon they were on their way. They didn't need oars or anything. Katara simply stood at the bow, her hair blowing lightly in the breeze. They made it ashore in less than ten minutes and were soon trekking across the terrain. Zuko walked diligently by her side, whispering to her quietly while Sokka and Aang followed. Iroh too followed but walked slowly, under his own power. It wasn't long before Katara found the perfect place to show Sokka the truth. It was a lake with a good one hundred foot cliff over looking it. They climbed the cliff quietly and at the top Katara turned to them, her eyes peaceful.

* * *

Katara looked at her always-disbelieving brother, the ever trusting Aang and the wise Iroh. They looked back at her expectantly, "You know Sokka. It's always made me sad. How disbelieving you are." Sokka frowned. He opened his mouth to say something, but Katara held up her hand, "I'm not insulting you. That's just the way you are. However, I feel that this is something that must be shown, not explained. You MUST believe." While she talked, she backed up to the precipice of the cliff. Zuko made no move to stop her, but Aang and Sokka both rushed forward. Zuko's iron arm prevented them from stopping her.

Katara was wearing a robe that could double as a dress. She undid the sash and not even Zuko could keep his eyes from bugging. But he knew it was essential that they see everything. Her hair also flew from its blue ribbon, creating a shield around her nakedness. She was balanced on the very balls of her feet right on the edge. Then she shifted her weight slightly backwards and began to fall. The wind rushed passed her as she made the deadly decent. But she flipped so that her feet made an arrow pointing down her arms out to her sides, parallel to the ground. She seemed to slow so that she was no longer rushing towards the water. When her feet touched the surface, it was very light. But the ripple was huge, spreading to the edges of the lake. It shimmered oddly, as did her skin. The translucent water raced up her skin in a spiral starting at her toes and winding up her torso. It split at her arms to twine around them and her hair flowed out behind her. Her skin seemed to retreat from the water until she was nothing but a woman of crystalline liquid. She lifted her arms and face upwards and opened her eyes.

They glowed a light blue, an inner light setting them alive. The water seemed to ripple underneath her and a tower of swirling, spiraling, water began to form. She opened her eyes and began to sing. The tower grew higher, lifting her with it, until she was level with her friends. The song that flowed from her lips was a song of calling. It hung in the air and lingered in ones mind in a disturbing and comforting way. Zuko felt the heat of the fire within begin to hum. He was being drawn in and tried to resist it as Katara held out her arms to him, beckoning. Finally he let himself be taken over by the terrible and ancient power within and felt the flames begin to lick at his skin till he too was consumed with his own element.

He jumped straight off the cliff and flew over to Katara circling around her once as she too jumped and they spiraled back down the tower as it retreated to its home. They met at the bottom and Katara used her Water Bending to skate across the lake effortlessly. Zuko followed and they danced together, revealing in the freedom.

Aang helped Sokka and Iroh make a quick decent to the ground, then joined them. As Katara and Zuko flew close they realized that not only were they beautiful. They were terrible. The fire coming off Zuko was immense and Katara was beautiful and powerful, the song still coming from her lips. The words were unknown, but their meaning was felt. Zuko had joined her flutes and harp tones with his raging and crackling voice. They weaved a song together that went as high as the heavens and shook the earth itself with its low notes. Soon the two of them stopped before the party of three. Katara looked like a true woman and Zuko a powerful and deep-chested man. Aang looked into their eyes and felt a resonate power in his heart and didn't give a second thought about unleashing it.

All color and substance left him, blowing into a sudden and powerful wind, but he kept his form though even that seemed to flicker and change. He leapt onto the lake with Katara and Zuko and all three took off again. Katara gliding effortlessly across the lake, Zuko flowing behind her, sparks flying out behind him and Aang flitting around them. All three of them spiraled into the air one last time and began to sing again. Aang's voice made Sokka think of the wind blowing through trees, making the nuts and leaves sing in the rush. Their song grew so powerful that he found himself cowering on the ground, his hands over his ears. Iroh was somewhere behind him, but that wasn't important.

Inside his own heart he heard the roar of the warrior with in. He could, he WOULD protect these three and whoever the son of earth was. He felt energy and bravery burst through his veins. He leapt up and added his voice to the song, singing deep with the roar of a tiger. Iroh remained on the ground. He knew he was witnessing things he would never see or hear again. Though all four of them sang, Katara's voice pierced through the others. Her voice was powerful, and when the song reached an end it was her voice that shot through time and space to reach the ears of their soon to be brother.

"Do not hide, Brother of Earth. We have awakened and we come for thee!" they called in unison. An Answering cry, like that of a rockslide, answered.

"I await Oh Sister of Water. Brothers of Air and Fire, and Protector of the Four." Came the reply. And it was over.

Katara stood at the water's edge, fully clothed, but still slightly glowing. Beside her was Zuko, standing tall and powerful and Aang on her other side his eyes had a now sharp edge. And Sokka stood before them his boomerang and club in his hands, prepared to defend them all to the death.

Iroh looked up at them with tears in his eyes, "Thank you." He said to the silence. However the silence was a listening one.

* * *

This is a very short chapter, I know. But I kept going to write more and it just didn't work. I think this chapter is ok with ending early. So I'm going to ahead and put out two chapters at once. Also, I need advice. This is beginning to come to a close, and I want to keep writing. I have a couple of ideas. One is a Fruits Basket fanfic, the other is another Avatar. However the setting may not be popular as it is set in the very distant future when Zuko is entering his thirties and Katara is 28. And… it's after the Fire Nation has won the war… or has it? Anyway, I've totally fallen in love with this story and I think I'm going to do it after this. 


	10. The Wheels

So… two at once, huh? Yup. The last chapter was simply finished where it was. I know it's getting a little weird but bear with me. This will be cool and it's a got a rockin' ending! Anyway, I need opinions on my idea for a new fanfic after this one is done. I have a title for it. It's called The Courtesan. The person I usually get Avatar advice from is gone ( COME BACK MOMIJI!) not gone like that, just out of town.

Don't own Avatar

Chapter Nine 

**The Wheels on the Bus, er Boat?**

(A traveling chapter)

"HELLO SUN!" Cried Zuko to the sky as the sun made it's first appearance of the day. Katara looked wistfully at the horizon where the moon has long ago sunk, "Goodbye moon." She muttered with semi-fake sadness. But she soon transferred her attentions to Zuko who was unusually hyper. He seemed extremely pumped. Spring was beginning to slip into summer and all the fire benders on board seemed ecstatic. Katara had made a few cooler outfits for both her and Sokka, both of whom were unusual to the intense heat.

Iroh ghosted up behind them, giving Katara her first heart attack of the day, "Zuko, have you asked her yet?" he asked pleasantly. Zuko shook his head.

"Not yet, I'm waiting till Sokka and Aang leave later today." He answered. They were nearing the Earth Kingdom, and Kyoshi Island. Not to mention the Southern Air Temple. When the two of them had declared their intentions for leaving for a week they had both been odd.

"I need to see Suki. " Sokka had whispered.

"Gyatso needs a proper burial, before…" he had trailed off.

Katara completely understood. She half wished she could go home to see Gran Gran for what could be the last time. For none of them knew what truly awaited them and where.

Katara stood next to Zuko as Iroh prattled on about something unimportant. The wind ruffled her hair and suddenly she heard and great groan. They looked out to the main deck where a temporary bed had been made for Appa. Aang and Sokka were loading up supplies already. She walked over to join them, with Zuko trailing after her. He seemed a little happy that they were going to have a chance to be alone.

"Don't tell me you two are really so desperate to leave." Katara said in a mocking voice. Aang smiled but Sokka didn't. He'd been acting strange for a while now. Katara knew it was because that he didn't like the fact that he had magic now.

"Just desperate to make good time. That's all." Aang said cheerfully. Once again Katara's intuition flared, Aang was being WAY to cheerful. She frowned. But she soon began to help them. Zuko left them alone, going to find the captain to discuss business.

Sokka was walking in front of Appa, bringing around a particularly heavy load when the great bison sneezed. He was instantly covered in the grey-green slime of mucus. Katara and Aang stared at him, both remembering the first time that had ever happened. For some reason Katara felt her heart catch in her throat, _how innocent we were…_ Aang looked at Sokka solemnly when suddenly, Sokka began to laugh. Loud. He dropped the load on the deck and fell over laughing. Aang looked shocked, but Katara let out a choked laugh, and then began to really laugh. Aang to suddenly found his smile and began to laugh too.

As Katara tried to maneuver through the slick mess she fell down face first into the muck. Both Sokka and Aang began to roar with laughter, Aang falling from Appa's head. Katara sat up, "EWWWWW! Ew ew ew ew ew ewwwww!" She squealed. Shaking her hands, as if it would help. Suddenly Aang summoned a huge blast of air to send them into the sea below. They fell with a splash and surfaced near one another. Katara was scrubbing at herself and Sokka went back under to try and get more off. And all the while they laughed.

For a while they stayed in the water, splashing each other and easily keeping pace with the boat by help of Katara's water bending. Soon Zuko came to the railing. He was smiling, "Are you guys okay?" he asked. Katara summoned a wave to carry them back to the deck, then to wash away the worst of Appa's mess. Sokka and Aang were leaning against each other for support while Katara looked with disgust at her clothes.

"Yeah, we're fine…" she smiled up at Zuko. He smiled back, "I'm glad." He whispered so only she would hear.

It was much later, after Sokka and Aang had left and Katara had had an hour-long bath, that Zuko explained the earlier conversation.

* * *

It was dark outside and the room where Zuko, Katara and Iroh were eating was lit by a multitude of candles. On the table was an array of food, all seafood. Water Tribe food. Katara had attacked the familiar food with vigor. She missed the dishes of the cold lands she had grown up in. She popped some calamari into her mouth and looked about. Zuko seemed very happy, and Iroh was contemplative as ever. It was so quiet, so when Zuko spoke, it made her jump.

"Do you know what is coming up soon?" he didn't wait for an answer, "The Summer Solstice! A time of great celebration for the Fire Nation. I believe your people celebrate the Winter Solstice?" Katara nodded, "Last year we didn't get to celebrate as we normally did. With our traditional dance and everything… but his year. We have something special planned…" he looked at her funny, "It is written that long ago, that the solstices were celebrated with dancers from both the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes."

Katara caught on, "You want to do an old fashioned dance?" she cried excitedly, "Oh! Oh! Can I be Winter?" she asked, referring to the dancer that played the resilient Winter who did not want to give earth over to Summer.

"That was the plan." Zuko responded smiling. He had been worried that she might not want to do it.

"The Summer Solstice is in five days, will you have time?" Iroh asked.

"I've played Winter twice at home! The hardest part will be the outfit." She said thoughtfully.

"Agreed… I have to make my own." He easily read the look Katara gave him, "Yes I can sew. And I'm already partly done!" he said a little temperamentally.

"What about the dance?" Katara asked taking up a roll of sushi.

"We have a theory on that." Said Iroh, "We think that the dances will sync up. And if not, improvise." He said simply. Katara smiled at them both.

* * *

Sokka stood on the beach of Kyoshi island, its inhabitants around him, waving goodbye to Aang. He'd only stayed for a quick hello and goodbye, promising to pick him up in a few days. Appa disappeared into the burning sun and the villagers meandered back to their chores till only Sokka and Suki were on the beach together.

It didn't take long for Suki to break the silence, "I missed you…" she said softly. She wasn't wearing her warriors outfit or bright makeup. She looked stunning without it. Sokka turned around and gathered her into his arms, tucking her head underneath his chin. He sighed, but it wasn't happy.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Suki pulled away to look at him. His eyes were soft, but troubled, "How much I've missed you in my arms. Your eyes…" he bent to kiss her, brushing his lips softly against hers, "your lips…"

Suki looked Sokka in the eyes, "What's wrong?" she asked. Sokka laughed.

"What isn't! What isn't…" Suki reached up and brushed his dark hair out of his eyes.

"Tell me." She said softly.

Sokka talked for hours, which was actually unusual of him. He explained everything from when Zuko took Katara to finding her again to finding his own powers and the fate of the world. They walked and talked at the same time, and found themselves at an outcropping of rocks that over looked the bay were the elephant koi and the unagi swam. Suki was sitting quietly listening. When he spoke of the unbalance of elements and the danger to the world she felt as if she would drown in anxious panic. But then he spoke of Katara, Zuko, Aang and the unknown Son of Earth. Of how he had been given the power to protect them, and the panic and anxiousness succeeded. And she listened with fascination as he spoke about how much stronger he had become and Katara's transformation along with Aang's.

"What about Zuko?" she asked when he didn't broach the subject. He remained silent, staring out at the sea, still besides his clenched fingers.

"He… he's done something… to her…" he said. The anger in his voice was poorly disguised.

"To Katara? What? Is she hurt?" Suki asked in alarm. Katara was like a sister and a powerful bender.

"Not hurt… tricked or something… when we got on that boat, and Katara and Zuko greeted us, I knew. They just had this vibe of togetherness. That they couldn't get along without each other. Surely he must have… must have tricked her or threatened her or something! She would never do this willingly. I know she wouldn't. Not with him. Not with that bastard of a fire bender. I- what?" he asked spinning around to look at Suki. She was smiling mockingly at him. She laughed, a harsh sound.

"Is that what this is about? You don't like Zuko. Because he's a fire bender? From the Fire Nation? So what? I'm from the Earth kingdom and you don't seem to have a problem with me!" Sokka tried to interrupt, but she kept going, "Katara is what, 17? She a grown woman. Most girls her age are married. She missed that because she was with the Avatar. And now she's found someone and you automatically don't like him." She stopped to look Sokka in the eyes. He looked like a puppy who had been scolded for doing something he was sure was right.

"But he's from the Fire Nation! He is our mortal enemy! He is fire! He destroys water heals." Suki softened, breathing out slowly. She patted the rock next to where she was sitting. Sokka came to sit, putting his head into his hands.

"They say there are only four elements. Fire… water… earth… air… but I've always thought there were six… well sort of. Of course there are the four, but then there are two more. Light and Darkness; or rather the decision of how you use your powers. Sure, fire is destructive, it burns down buildings and ravages the land. But let me ask you this. Down at the South Pole, where it's cold all year round, what keeps you warm?"

"Furs, tents, each other…" he stopped and Suki poked him in the side, "and Fire."

"See, fire gives life too. Even here in the Earth Kingdom, when the land becomes infertile, we burn it so that our crops will grow. And water, yes it heals but have ever seen a flood? How destructive it is? It's terrifying really. Earth can be violent too, in quakes and eruptions. And think tornadoes and hurricanes. But earth can also help us grow our food and air is there to turn our windmills and stir the air." She stopped to look at Sokka. No longer was he pouting or angry. Now he was thoughtful, "There are two sides to every story. Its wrong to jump to conclusions without knowing all the facts."

Sokka stood up and picked Suki up by her hands and kissed her, "Roku knows I love you." He whispered into her hair.

They were with each other for the rest of the night. Talking, kissing, simply being together. Finally, as the sun rose, and Suki was going to her house to sleep for a few hours, she turned to Sokka, "There is only one thing that can melt ice, and that's fire." And she was gone. Sokka went to the guesthouse to sleep and think, and maybe get something to eat too.

* * *

Aang sat on the back of Appa with Momo sleeping next to him. It was a quiet night, high in the sky, and flying conditions had been good. He'd left Sokka yesterday afternoon and already he could see the Southern Air Temple. They landed an hour later, finding it much the same. There was still much snow, and the remains of monks and fire benders. He poked around for a while, finding his room just as he left it. After sleeping in his room for the first time in 115, he got up and got to work. Usually Aang would have been kinder to the dead, but he felt no remorse in simply burning the bodies of the Fire Navy soldiers, using what little fire bending he knew. The monks he couldn't do that with. He buried there remains in the temple garden of meditation. He cried softly when he had to carry children's bodies to the holes he had dug. Some of them were perfectly preserved by the snow. So perfectly that he felt he could simply poke them and they would wake up. But of course they didn't. He left Gyatso's body for last.

He picked up the skeletal remains of the closest thing he had ever had as a father and carried it to one particular whole he had dug on the top of a hill. He gently laid him down, tears streaming from his eyes, and began to put the dirt over him before he stopped. He bent down and picked up Gyatso's heavy medallion that marked him as a master of air bending. Silently, he put it around his own neck. Not for the power it represented to the world, but for the father it represented to him. He finished burying Gyatso and sat in front of his grave. He felt as if something needed to be said. Anything, as if Gyatso was standing right beside him demanding to know what was wrong.

"So, I found out why it's been so hard for me to learn to be the Avatar." He started. He told Gyatso everything, "I feel bad about Katara. About how I treated her. It was stupid. But, I'm happy for her. She's in love with a, maybe not great, but good guy. I knew at once, when we saw them that they were together. It's funny to watch her try and hide it. She's not very good at it at all! Though, Sokka seems to be presenting a problem." Aang stopped talking for a minute and closed his eyes, "I wonder. What will happen to us? When we go where we need to go. Will we… come out alive? I'm afraid really. Which is stupid. But, I can't help it. I love living. What's it like, Gyatso? Dying. And even more, what's it like, when you're the Avatar? I sometimes remember things from my past, but it's like I'm different people then. What will happen to me? What will happen to Aang?"

* * *

The next few days passed in a flurry before Zuko's eyes. Everyone was very excited to celebrate the Summer Solstice. Katara worked quietly on her outfit, which seemed barely to live up to the name. He hadn't seen much, but what he had seen wasn't meant to cover much. Katara had launched into an explanation about this.

"Winter is wild. In the Southern Water Tribes we even wore these. It was part of the whole dance that winter is afraid of nothing." She kept going until Zuko stopped her, a little annoyed. Of course HE didn't mind her being scadily clad, but he didn't want his soldiers getting any funny ideas. His own outfit was proving to be a challenge. It was actually done, but the golden dragon that was supposed to be embroidered all around his body needed help on. Katara did that part in two days, which surprised him. Soon everything that could be done was done. The ship was decorated, he was sure of his dance and the musicians were sure of their music.

Sokka and Aang still weren't back, leaving Zuko perfectly free to be with Katara in the open. The sun was beginning to set, soon everything would begin. The party and dance were timed perfectly, so that as Zuko began his dance, the sun on Summer Solstice would be rising. The sun finally slipped below the horizon and everything began. Zuko kissed Katara goodbye, they wouldn't be able to see each other until the dance. Already everybody was beginning to converge on the deck where there were paper lanterns set on strings, musicians and food.

It wasn't long before the whole crew was dancing wildly to the beat of the music. They were idiots really; at least that's what Zuko thought. He looked at himself in the mirror quickly. He wore a red kind of coat that had a stiff collar and went all the way down past his knees. Embroidered on it was a golden dragon that wound all about his body, its head on his right shoulder. The coat was open and his chest could be seen. Underneath he wore a pair of black pants that gathered at the ankles. His hair was down and came to his shoulders. He was still looking at himself when he heard the music stop. He ran out of the room to stand on the right side of the deck in the shadows. No one saw him.

For walking across the makeshift stage was Katara. She was wearing not much at all. She wore a band across her chest made of white fur. Around her waist was a kind of belt made of white, brown and black feathers that hung down and serving as a kind of loincloth was white leather hanging in front and back, but it left her hips open at the sides. On her wrists her bands of fur and at her ankles her the same kind of bands but there hung leather strips with bangles tied to the ends so that when she walked there was a kind of ringing. Her hair was probably the best part. For the most part it was down, but woven into her thick tresses were several small braids. Tied at the end of them were several different things, none the same. Some were bones and some were feathers, over all the effect made her look wild. As she walked into the light of the lanterns he saw that painted in a light blue, starting at her right ankle, was a dragon. It's head ending on her left shoulder.

She walked to the middle of the platform and crouched down, putting her fists on the tatami in front of her. Then slowly she lowered her head till it hung, her hair making a veil about her face. Though even through her hair, her eyes still glimmered.

* * *

The first instrument to play was a flute. Usually played high, it sounded very odd low. It resonated beautifully against the iron of the ship. The notes started long and drawn out but soon began to speed up. As the music grew faster and faster the flute was joined by a tyonphonie drum, then a violin. The music was low but wild and it sounded deadly.

As the first notes on the flute played, Katara began to rise. She took a leap forward and landed on the ball of her left foot leaning recklessly forward and then shifting her wait back. She lifted her arms over her head as though she carried a great weight and made a motion as though spinning it above her head. Then she twirled with the momentum of her arms and began a wild dance. Sometimes she danced wildly about the stage, moving quickly, then she would suddenly slow to perform a particularly intricate and slow move. The song had leveled off and she was dancing gracefully when the first hints of Summer began to come.

These were dancers dressed up in dark red, burning orange and deep gold. They would leap at Katara and every time she avoided them gracefully and drove them back. There was a cocky smile on her face as the song became low once again. Giving one the feeling of having to hunker down to avoid Winter's cruel winds. She fought all the brightly colored messengers of Summer fending them off from her territory.

Then came Zuko. There were many dancers on the stage now and he blended in nicely. He paced around watching Katara and listening for his cue. The music began to climb again as the harbingers of Summer began to over power Winter. Suddenly, as Katara's eyes blazed with the joy of dance and fight, all the other dancers stopped as Zuko leapt out and locked ankles with Katara, forcing her to remain still. The music stopped except for the sound of chimes. They looked at each other and smiled evilly. Winter struck first, but Summer caught her fist. He moved her into a position and threw her over his hip. She landed on her feet and charged him from behind.

Iroh was right. The dances did sync up. Summer was strong and powerful while winter was diminishing, growing wilder and wilder. They grappled with each other, each time Summer winning. Winter landed a few hits, causing Summer to stumble. But soon they were looked in a full body grapple. They're bodies, covered in sweat, were pressed up against each other in all the right places, and Zuko had to remember that there were people around. He threw all his weight onto Katara and she fell to her knees. Summer threw her down and she lay wounded on the stage. Summer began his own dance which was somehow wilder than Winter's. The sun began to rise and soon the orange orb was completely above the horizon, and the dance was over.

* * *

The party lasted for some time afterwards and Katara stayed for a little. However after a while she realized that her outfit was GREATLY affecting the men's judgment and decided it was time to leave. She made her way back to her and Zuko's room. She shut the door and rested her forehead against the cool metal when she suddenly felt arms around her and Zuko's heavy breath in her ear. His right hand was on her left boob and his left hand was on her right hip. Her face immediately lit up.

"Z-Zuko!" she said in surprise. She felt his lips on her neck and she shivered.

"Damn that was hot." He whispered in her ear.

Katara felt like putty. She's never let him really touch her before, but she liked feeling his hands on her boob. Soon he simply picked her up and dumped her on the bed. His hands roamed everywhere, and Katara felt no need to stop him. She got her top off for him and he practically tackled her breasts. His tongue was like torture as he liked lightly between her breasts before moving to her left one to suckle softly. They were like that for a while, going wild at each other when suddenly Zuko groaned.

"Okay, I can't promise I can stop myself from now on. Do you want to stop now?" Katara looked into Zuko's eyes. Until now she had been avoiding the word at all costs. Shyly she reached out and held Zuko close to herself.

"I love you." She whispered. Zuko smiled and kissed her softly. Katara tipped them back and pulled the blankets over their heads.

Many hours later, both of them panting heavily, Zuko leaned down to whisper something in Katara's ear, "I love you, too."

* * *

Katara was standing on deck watching as Appa got closer and closer. When Zuko came up behind her she didn't even stop him from putting an arm around her waist. She could see the slight shock in Sokka's face, but soon it was gone and he was smiling at her. Appa landed on the ship, barely rocking it. Sokka seemed to be peaceful and Aang looked as though the troubles he had been hiding were gone.

They all stood there looking at each other solemnly when suddenly the captain came running on deck, "Sir! Sir, Omashu is in sight! We'll be landing in one day." He said it calmly but with excitement.

"And so the story continues." Katara said quietly. The moment was quiet as they all faced the shoreline.

"Finally." Muttered Iroh. And they all laughed in relief. Whatever awaited them, they would face together.

* * *

Aren't I a good little author? I must admit, it's been hard writing this chapter with my boyfriend screaming, "TROGDOR." in my ear for the past God knows how long. I think my brain is bleeding. Now he's just trying to kill me. Anyway, so here it is! I'm not sure what exactly the final chapter count will be. Anyway, here it is.


End file.
